La Historia entre tus dedos
by leoncitapotter
Summary: Dramione. ¿Como un encuentro puede cambiar tu vida como jamas imaginaste? Mi nombre es Hermione Jane Granger, tengo el corazón roto y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, solo deseo aligerar un poco este nudo en mi pecho que amenza con destruirlo todo.
1. Encuentros

**Disclaimer: Este mágico mundo, así como los lugares y personajes que lo componen son obra del maravilloso ingenio de Rowling, lo mío es solo una visión diferente, como desahogo de mi inquieta imaginación.**

**N/A. Una muy querida amiga leyó este Fic y me hizo ver muchos errores (tanto horrográficos, como contextuales) que estaba cometiendo. No soy una persona perfeccionista, pero trato de mejorar con el paso de los días. Es por eso que decidí escribir este Fic de nuevo, corrigiendo mis faltas ortográficas y añadiendo detalles que espero, ayuden a comprender lo que pretendo transmitir con esta historia.**

**Subiré todos los capítulos nuevamente, esperando que sean de su agrado.**

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**_La Historia entre tus dedos_**

**Capítulo 1**

**" Encuentros "**

_Mi nombre es Hermione Jane Granger, tengo el corazón roto y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, un dolor indescriptible me consume lentamente, y tan solo deseo desahogarme, aligerar un poco este nudo en mi pecho, este ardor que amenaza con destruir todo por dentro. Solo deseo alejarme de mi misma, caminar hacia el borde de un abismo y despertar de esta horrible pesadilla_.

Una mujer de rizos castaños escribía mientras gruesas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas mojando las hojas de su diario.

Que irónica resulta en ocasiones la vida. Como imaginar que una chica inteligente, héroe de guerra, con un novio envidiable y amigos por doquier, estaba sufriendo, atrapada en su infierno personal. ¿Cómo había llegado a hasta aquél punto?, aún no lo sabía con certeza, y en realidad no le importaba.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Siete años han pasado desde la derrota de Voldemort. Durante todo este tiempo la comunidad mágica se ha levantado nuevamente, a pesar del vacío y el dolor que la batalla dejo en sus corazones. Comenzaron una nueva vida, en una época de paz en la que cada uno tomo su propio camino. Harry Potter, estudió en la Academia de Aurores y se casó con Ginny, ambos eran padres de un travieso bebe al que le pusieron por nombre James. Ron trabajaba con su hermano George en la tienda de sortilegios Weasley & Weasley, que cada día crecía más y se expandía hacia otros países del mundo mágico.

Mientras tanto, Hermione trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia, al principio estuvo en el departamento de criaturas mágicas, pero se dio cuenta que debía cubrir una labor mas grande e importante, así que aceptó el puesto que le ofrecieron en el departamento de Seguridad mágica.

No se podía quejar, vivía cómodamente en un suburbio del Londres muggle, pequeño pero acogedor, con su mejor amigo y compañero Ron Weasley. Eran novios, pero ante todo grandes amigos, se querían más, de lo que jamás alguien podría entender.

Era una calurosa noche en la que ambos estaban irritados por haber tenido una tonta discusión, Hermione estaba sentada en el sillón, mientras él miraba por la ventana.

-Herms- dijo parado frente a ella – sé, que últimamente no hemos sido nosotros mismos, lo siento- murmuró mientras la culpabilidad se dibujaba en su rostro

-Tienes razón-. Últimamente las peleas eran más constantes y la convivencia se volvía difícil.

-Sabes, creo que aceptare la oferta de George, viajare a Francia por un tiempo para inaugurar la nueva sucursal en París.

-Espero que todo salga bien- agregó la chica haciendo un intento por levantarse del sillón.

-Creo que es mejor para los dos, ¿no crees? -dijo Ron mientras se acercaba más a ella y tomaba asiento a su lado.

-Un poco de tiempo para reflexionar estaría bien.

-Sabes que te quiero… ¿verdad?- murmuró Ron con una leve sonrisa.

La castaña asintió-Yo también te quiero Ron, pero…

-Shhh- dijo en un murmullo mientras con su dedo sellaba sus labios - Por favor no digas nada, no ahora, prefiero recordar en mi mente estas ultimas palabras-

Hermione se hundió en los brazos de su amado, y así en una escena de lo más tierna se quedaron dormidos.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Desde aquel día habían pasado ya tres semanas, y no sabia decir exactamente como se sentía, ¿triste o aliviada?

Ron era el mejor hombre que jamás había conocido, y por quien suspiraba cada noche, divertido, tierno, dulce, protector; pero también era celoso, inmaduro, impulsivo, despistado, desconfiado, y terco.

Hermione sabía que no era perfecta, tal vez algunas de sus virtudes que tanto la caracterizaban, en realidad eran sus peores defectos: excesivamente ordenada, juiciosa y racional, metódica, amargada, honesta y quizá aburrida. Lo amaba no tenia ninguna duda, pero a veces la rutina y compañía entre dos personas tan diferentes, podía resultar en una explosiva situación.

**oOo**

Era una tarde nublada del mes de mayo, cuando salió de compras a un Mall muggle, caminaba por los pasillos mirando los aparadores, tomó el ascensor, perdida en sus propios pensamientos, antes que las puertas se cerrasen un hombre alto, de piel pálida pero bronceada, entró al reducido cajón de metal. Vestía una fina camisa verde y unos pantalones negros. Su cabello rubio lo llevaba corto y pulcramente peinado, y sus ojos grises, la miraron fijamente y Hermione no pudo evitar sonreírle.

Se quedo ahí inmóvil, sintiendo el calor subir a sus mejillas. Un tirón la saco de su letargo. El ascensor comenzó a subir, sumiendo en un silencio a ambos extraños. No podía evitar mirarlo, sus ojos eran dos pedazos de metal atraídos por aquella mirada tan magnética. Fueron segundos o tal vez horas los que el elevador tardo en subir dos plantas. Al llegar a su destino, él fue el primero en salir no sin antes dedicarle una encantadora sonrisa.

De regreso a su casa y con todas las compras en su lugar decidió tomar una ducha y dormir un rato. Soñó con aquellos misteriosos ojos acerados.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Días después cargada de pergaminos por el pasillo de la Segunda Planta, trataba de alcanzar el ascensor que estaba detenido a uno metros de ella, apunto de marchar nuevamente. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, aquel día tenía junta con los miembros del Wizengamot.

-Esperen por favor- gritó desesperada, y dando tropiezos entro al elevador y espero a que las puertas cerraran.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo aquel hombre alto, rubio y atractivo, esta vez llevaba una túnica Gris y unas cuantas carpetas en la mano izquierda, y de nuevo como aquel día en el Mall muggle se dedicaron una mirada cómplice. Nadie dijo nada, en el piso siguiente tres magos entraron en el ascensor llenándolo por completo. La caja siguió su recorrido hasta el atrio principal. El bullicio se hizo audible al abrirse las puertas metálicas, todos salieron inmediatamente, hasta aquel hombre rubio que no dejaba de observarla.

En dos ocasiones se había topado con el misterioso chico y nunca se habían dicho nada, era gracioso pensar en aquellas situaciones, pues a ella jamás le sucedía ese tipo de cosas.

Llego a su casa demasiado cansada pero pensando en esos ojos nuevamente, y en sus reflexiones se dio cuenta que él también era un mago, si estaba segura que no lo había visto nunca, ¿por qué le sorprendía tanto?, no lo conocía ¿ó si?

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Salió del trabajo, y si bien podría haber usado la red Flú, prefería caminar por el Londres muggle. El aire era frío y no llevaba más protección que una simple chaqueta. Camino hasta la pequeña cafetería que estaba a unas calles del Ministerio donde algunos magos se refugiaban de las tardes frías y ventosas, degustando un buen café.

Al entrar, una gélida brisa se coló por la puerta y varios rostros la voltearon a ver por un segundo, para luego seguir en sus asuntos. Se acercó a la barra y Loui, el camarero y dueño del local, un señor bajo y de mostacho espeso le sonrió.

-Hace frío afuera- dijo el hombre mirando al exterior- ¿lo de siempre señorita?- le preguntó en tono amable.

-Si Loui, gracias- dijo ella frotándose las manos- estaré en la banca junto al fuego.

Hermione se sentó en uno de los sillones junto a la chimenea. Tomo un ejemplar del Quisquilloso de la mesita contigua y comenzó a leer. Unos minutos después una voz le hablo, sacándola de su lectura.

-Loui te manda esto- dijo un hombre entregándole una taza humeante.

-Gracias- agregó Hermione, levantando la vista hacia su interlocutor.

Sus ojos fueron atrapados inmediatamente, por esos misteriosos ojos grises y esa seductora sonrisa otra vez.

-Puedo sentarme- preguntó con un tono finamente educado apuntando la silla cercana.

-Adelante- contestó mirando al hombre que le parecía conocido y a la vez extraño.

-¿Saliendo del trabajo?- se aventuró a preguntar el desconocido.

-Así es- asintió, y bebió un sorbo de su taza- ¿Qué tal el tuyo?

- Agitado podría decirse- agregó el hombre.

-Si, y este caprichoso clima no ayuda- dijo divertida.

-Es mayo y el viento es gélido, olvide lo raro que es el clima por aquí.

El tiempo voló a una velocidad increíble, charlaron más de una hora de cosas simples, como su encuentro en el ascensor del Mall muggle, y en el ministerio, sobre los cafés y el clima.

Pronto Hermione recordó que aun tenía varios pendientes, el más importante, una cena en casa de los Potter, y por la hora que era, se le estaba haciendo tarde.

Presurosa deposito la taza en la mesilla y busco con la mirada a Loui, este entendió el gesto y asintió a modo de respuesta.

El hombre se dio cuenta de la reacción de Hermione y se puso de pie inmediatamente.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó.

-Olvide un compromiso muy importante- agregó, mientras buscaba en su bolso algunas monedas.

-Oh ya veo.

-Es tarde, y, si no llego Ginny no me lo perdona- habló sonriendo, mientras dejaba el dinero en la mesa.

-Yo invito- le dijo gentilmente el chico mientras tomaba el dinero de la mesa y se lo entregaba.

-Gracias-contesto sonrojada- pero no es necesario.

-Insisto- replico sacando de su chaqueta unas monedas de plata.

-Gracias de nuevo- dijo Hermione sonriéndole-un placer charlar contigo.

De pronto ambos se estrecharon las manos y una descarga los invadió. Hermione se marcho enseguida, salió a la calle y se perdió de vista.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El joven rubio la miraba alejarse. Sonrió ante la absurda situación en la que se hallaba, haber hablado con una persona completamente desconocida sin siquiera preguntar su nombre.

Las últimas palabras de la chica le vinieron de nuevo a la mente

_-Es tarde, y, si no llego Ginny no me lo perdona-_

_Había dicho ¿Ginny? ¿_Por qué ese nombre se le hacia tan particular? ¿Por que sentía tanta atracción por ella? ¿Por que se le hacia tan familiar esa mirada?

_En dos ocasiones se habían encontrado, primero en una tienda que los muggles llamaban mall, fue en ese lugar donde vio por primera vez, esos ojos que lo dejaron helado. Era una chica alta, de dulces ojos miel, con el cabello castaño trenzado, enmarcando su delicado rostro. _

_La segunda vez fue en el ascensor del ministerio. Iba cargada de gruesos pergaminos, con una túnica dorada, y el cabello recogido. Ese día descubrió que la chica era al igual que él una bruja._

-Desea algo mas señor- le preguntó el camarero al acercarse a recoger las tazas de la mesilla.

-La mujer con quien platiqué- señaló el asiento vacío frente al fuego-¿la conoce?

-Viene con cierta regularidad señor, siempre después del trabajo-logró decir Loui.

-¿Sabe como se llama?- cuestionó el rubio.

-Hermione Granger – dijo muy seriamente.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Este capítulo narra un poco sobre la vida de Hermione, que paso después de Hogwarts, y como un encuentro podría cambiarle la vida. ¿Casualidad? ¿Destino?**

**Perdonen las molestias que pueda causarles el subir de nuevo los capítulos. Mi única intención es hacer más amena la lectura.**

**Trataré de actualizar mas seguido y de hacer mas largos los capítulos. Son libres de dejarme su opinión, si así lo desean, serán bien recibidas.**

**Un saludo a tods los que siguen esta historia.**

**Besos**

**Leo^^**


	2. Presentaciones

**N/A. Una muy querida amiga leyó este Fic y me hizo ver muchos errores (tanto horrográficos, como contextuales) que estaba cometiendo. No soy una persona perfeccionista, pero trato de mejorar con el paso de los días. Es por eso que decidí escribir este Fic de nuevo, corrigiendo mis faltas ortográficas y añadiendo detalles que espero, ayuden a comprender lo que pretendo transmitir con esta historia.**

**El capitulo uno lo he modificado y ya lo publique, espero que lo lean de nuevo a ver que le parece.  
**

**Capítulo 2**

"**Presentaciones"**

_-¿Sabe como se llama?- cuestionó el rubio._

_-Hermione Granger – dijo muy seriamente._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia al caer inundaba cada lugar de su acogedora casa, dejando en el ambiente un delicioso olor a tierra húmeda, paz, y tranquilidad. Pasaba de la media noche cuando Hermione regreso a su hogar, estaba agotada pero particularmente feliz.

_**Flash Back**_

_Salió de la cafetería, con una sonrisa de Quinceañera, la lluvia amenazaba con caer muy pronto. Dobló la esquina y se escondió en un callejón solitario, miro comprobando que estuviera sola y en un segundo, con un fuerte chasquido desapareció de aquel lugar. Apareció segundos después, a escasos metros de una casa campirana en las afueras de la ciudad, era pequeña pero encantadora. Cruzó la distancia que la separaba de la entrada y al llegar ahí, toco con un ligero golpe la puerta._

_Una cara sumamente familiar se asomó desde la cocina. Llevaba una falda y una blusa negra, que eran cubiertas por un pequeño delantal, llevaba su cabello rojo sujeto en una coleta. Con un ágil movimiento de varita, Ginny abrió la puerta y le indico que entrara._

_Un agradable olor a estofado le llego de golpe. Camino hacia la sala y se encontró con una escena demasiado tierna. Harry Potter, estaba sentado en el suelo mientras le hacia caras y pucheritos, a un pequeño y sonriente pelirrojo, que daba saltitos de felicidad ante las locuras que su papá hacía._

_- ¿Onta bebe, onta bebe?- decía mientras se cubría la cara con las manos para luego abrirlas de golpe y gritar en una voz infantil – ¡Aquí ta!_

_El pequeño brincaba de emoción y aplaudía efusivamente. Harry noto la presencia de su amiga y le sonrió apenado ante la situación. Se levanto del piso y se acerco con James en brazos._

_-Mira quién llego James- dijo mientras tomaba la manita del bebe y saludaba a Hermione con ella- Tu tía Mione al fin se acordó de su ahijado preferido- agregó intentando hacer un puchero._

_-Hola mi tomatito hermoso, ven con tu madrina- dijo mientras lo abrazaba y le hacía cosquillas._

_-Hola Herms, te estábamos esperando- dijo Ginny desde la cocina- ¿Cariño podrías ayudarme con esto por favor?_

_-Hola Mione, creí que lo habías olvidado- dijo un sonriente Harry, mientras le daba un sonoro beso en la mejilla a su amiga._

_-Nunca, tonto, es sólo que me entretuve y olvide la hora que era- agregó mientras jugaba con su ahijado._

_Cenaron juntos, festejando el ascenso de Harry, y el primer indicio de magia de James que había hecho levitar su leoncito de peluche._

_Las horas transcurrieron mientras platicaban del trabajo en el ministerio y de los nuevos empleados que habían llegado del extranjero. La parte incomoda para Hermione se materializo cuando hablaron sobre Ron, ya que Ginny no se cansaba de preguntar y aconsejar. _

_Un bostezo por parte de su amiga le indico que era hora de despedirse, agradeció la deliciosa comida, le dio un beso a su ahijado y regreso a su casa._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Estaba cansada y la lluvia solo invitaba a quedarse tumbada, convivir con sus amigos la hacia muy feliz, ver a Ginny y Harry con su hijo, le daba cierta envidia. Adoraba los niños y deseaba algún día formar una familia.

Visitar a los Potter, y charlar con ellos, le traía miles de recuerdos de Hogwarts. Añoraba las horas en su sala común, las clases, la biblioteca, el bosque prohibido, extrañaba a las excentricidades de Luna , la compañía de Neville, los cotilleos de Parvati, el ED. Como olvidar, el odio y la rivalidad contra las serpientes, más en especial una petulante y narcisista que no perdía oportunidad de insultarla, una apellidada Malfoy.

Meditando en su vida de estudiante su mente se desconectaba lentamente, entrando en un profundo sueño.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

En un lujoso apartamento en el centro de la ciudad, un rubio de mirada acerada, descansaba en su sillón mientras bebía de su copa. Tenía la mirada perdida, con la mano libre sostenía una carta, que acababa de recibir, en ella podía identificar la pulcra y elegante letra de su madre.

No eran malas noticias, tampoco indeseables, simplemente, no las esperaba tan pronto.

El tiempo transcurría aprisa y su propósito se desvirtuaba con el pasar de los días. Regresar a Londres, no lo emocionaba pero ya estaba harto de vivir bajo las ordenes de su padre. Vivir solo fue un gran desahogo, así que debía disfrutar de su libertad mientras podía.

Cerró los ojos por un segundo y su mente recordó el momento justo, en que una chica se perdía al doblar la esquina y el camarero le decía que ésa mujer era ni más ni menos que la sabelotodo de Granger.

Aun no lo podía creer, se encontraba en un estado de estupor ante tal descubrimiento. Era imposible que aquella linda chica fuera la insufrible, amiga del odioso de Potter.

Y lo peor, era que él, un Malfoy había coqueteado con aquella rata de biblioteca perdiendo inútilmente su valiosísimo tiempo. ¿Acaso había perdido su buen gusto?, Era un error imperdonable el haberse fijado en algo como ella.

Dejó la carta en un cajón y con un solo movimiento se quito la camisa, mientras se dirigía al cuarto de baño, una vez ahí, abrió las llaves de la bañera, tomo una toalla y despojándose de la poca ropa que le quedaba decidió relajarse con agua caliente.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Luna Lovegood era una chica excéntrica. Durante el colegio siempre fue considerada una demente que vivía encerrada en su propio mundo. Poseedora de unos ojos hermosos y de un exceso de sinceridad, vivía con su viejo padre, editando la peculiar revista "El Quisquilloso".

Coleccionaba zarcillos extravagantes y cosas fuera de lo común. Cocinaba descalza, tarareando canciones y hablando sola.

Aquella mañana se levanto muy temprano, bajo las escaleras de su dormitorio y se encontró con su padre haciendo el desayuno.

-Buenos días papá- saludo dulcemente.

-Hola querida, disculpa si tanto alboroto de despertó.

-En lo absoluto, ¿pero por que tanto ruido? – preguntó la joven mientras mordía un pastel de berenjena.

-Me acaba de llegar una nota de Meredith Scamander, quiere que publiquemos algunos de sus nuevos descubrimientos en la revista.

-¿De verdad? Que suerte papá, seguro será todo un éxito.

- No lo dudo, podríamos complementarlo con tu artículo sobre los Nargles y como repelerlos- dijo orgullosamente.

- ¿Ha descubierto nuevas especies de Plimpies?, ¿o tal vez un Horus gigante del amazonas?

- No se cielo, por eso la invite a desayunar, deben estar apunto de llegar

Un golpe en la puerta los interrumpió, Luna corrió hacia la entrada.

Una mujer esbelta, con ojos grandes y nariz perfilada estaba parada frente a ella. Vestía un ligero vestido lila, en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa.

-Hola querida tu debes ser la hija de Xeny ¿no es así?- hablo la señora con voz gutural.

-Así es, un placer- dijo Luna educadamente.

-Por las barbas de Merlín, Meredith que gusto verte de nuevo- dijo Xenophilus mientras abrazaba a su vieja amiga.

-Lo mismo digo, Xeny- dijo la mujer

-¿Y tu retoño?- preguntó el anciano mirando al jardín

-Esta atando los hipogrifos, no debe demorar-

-¿Hipogrifos? ¿Vinieron en hipogrifos?...asombroso- dijo ilusionada la chica.

-Sí querida, si gustas Rolf te los puede enseñar- contestó Meredith abrazando a su hijo, que en ese preciso momento hacia su aparición.

-Será un placer- contesto el joven rubio de ojos verdes.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El murmullo de gente corriendo se hacía presente en el abarrotado pasillo del Ministerio de Magia, Hermione empujaba y se abría paso hacia el ascensor. Miro su reloj muggle y vio que aun le quedaban algunos minutos, para la junta que tenía programado aquel día. Una voz anunció que se hallaba en el departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Salió del elevador y camino hasta la última puerta de aquel largo pasillo. Una mujer de edad, rechoncha, la saludo al llegar, luego le indico que pasara. Tomo aire para armarse de valor y entro.

En la pequeña sala de juntas estaba el Sr. Alfred Barred jefe del departamento.

-Buenos días Señorita Granger, tome asiento por favor- dijo el hombre apuntado el lugar vacío a su izquierda.

-Buenos días - dijo un poco apenada

- ¿Comenzamos? – pregunto Seamus Finnigan desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

-Si podemos esperar un minuto, aun falta una persona- dijo el anciano

Hermione giró lentamente su cabeza y la visión que tuvo la dejo helada de pies a cabeza, ahí estaba de nuevo aquel desconocido, caminando con paso firme, en la mano llevaba una carpeta llena de pergaminos. Vestía una túnica verde esmeralda, y llevaba pulcramente peinado cada cabello. Sus ojos brillaban con malicia y en su boca se dibujaba una sonrisa seductora y autosuficiente. Se paro a lado del Sr. Barred y este le estrechó la mano.

- No te preocupes Alfred, ya estoy aquí- dijo una voz a espaldas de la mujer

-Buenos días Sr. Malfoy, lo estábamos esperando-

-Buen día, disculpen la demora-

-Bien, quiero presentarles al Sr. Draco Malfoy, de ahora en adelante trabajara con nosotros - dijo mirando a todos los presentes – Hijo, el es el señor Weel- señalando a un hombre bajo y moreno con unas gafas azules,

-Mucho gusto- contestó Draco.

-El señor Finnigan- continúo – La señora Hopkins, y su colaboradora la Señorita Hermione Granger.

La mujer, creyó haber oído mal, ¿Acaso dijo Malfoy? ¿Draco odioso Malfoy?, quizá aun estaba dormida y soñaba puras estupideces. Aquel hombre encantador de ninguna manera podría ser el maldito hurón, eso era imposible.

-Creo que ya tengo el gusto – dijo el rubio sonriendo ampliamente y estrechando fuertemente la mano de Hermione.- Cuanto tiempo sin verte Granger- le dijo en tono burlón, y de pronto fue como estar de nuevo en Hogwarts, y todo se volvió una inverosímil realidad.

-Lo mismo digo Malfoy- fue lo único que logró decir, pues al parecer sus neuronas decidieron el momento menos apropiado para salir a pasear.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal?, Son libres de dejarme su opinión, si así lo desean, serán bien recibidas.**

**Un saludo a todos los que siguen esta historia.**

**Besos**

**Leo^^**


	3. En la boca del León

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares son de Jo, lo mío, es solo la historia como medio de desahogo a mi imaginación.**

**De nuevo por aquí con el capítulo 3. Gracias a los lectores que dejan sus comentarios. A los que no, también se les quiere.**

**Capítulo 3**

"**En la boca de Leon"**

_-Lo mismo digo Malfoy- fue lo único que logró decir, pues al parecer sus neuronas decidieron el momento menos apropiado para salir a pasear._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, mezclando sus rayos con las nubes, matizando el cielo con infinidad de colores. Con el paso del tiempo la luna salió de su escondite a imponer con su belleza. Un hombre de cabellos rojos transitaba por las calles, avanzaba con paso distraído, admirando cada detalle de esa hermosa ciudad. Vestía unos jeans y una playera azul con un estampado de "L'Arc le Triomphe", que resaltaba sus dulces ojos. Al hombro llevaba una pequeña mochila con lo "indispensable": lentes de sol, su varita, algunos galeones, una Cámara, agua, golosinas, dos emparedados, un teléfono móvil, dinero muggle, una gorra, galletas y un mapa de la ciudad.

París era simplemente hermoso, tranquilo, con enormes jardines repletos de flores y edificios exquisitos y de un valor incalculable. Ron Weasley paseaba por los campos Elíseos, enamorándose de cada lugar.

Había pasado un mes desde que llego a Francia, y todo lo que conocía era un pequeño café a dos esquinas de su hotel, el barrio mágico de parís y el local donde se ubicaría la nueva tienda de Weasley & Weasley. No había tenido la oportunidad de perderse en sus calles y enamorarse de sus jardines y avenidas.

El pelirrojo pudo comprobar por que era la ciudad del amor, en cada plazoleta parejas caminaban tomadas de la mano, se abrazaban y se demostraban sus sentimientos. No pudo evitar recordar sus días mas felices acompañados de Hermione, extrañaba el aroma de su cabello, el hermoso brillo de sus ojos, el sabor de sus labios, su forma de caminar, su cálida sonrisa. Recordó las tardes lluviosas que pasaban viendo películas muggle, su ceño fruncido mientras leía, su modo de reprenderlo cuando dejaba todo tirado o cuando no alimentaba a la bola de pelos.

Una nostalgia lo invadió repentinamente y se sintió solo y triste, comprendió que Hermione era el amor de su vida.

Cuan tonto había sido durante todo este tiempo, gracias a su inmadurez, estaba acabando con el amor que tenían. No podía perderla.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gente iba y venía aquel ajetreado día, las chimeneas no paraban de tornarse en llamas verdes para luego dar paso a magos y brujas que se amontonaban en el atrio principal.

Los lunes no eran días fáciles, la mayoría de la gente se quedaba dormida y llegaba tarde al trabajo, la red flu se saturaba tanto que era difícil transportarse en ella. Boletines multicolores sobrevolaban el mar de gente y se arremolinaban en el techo de los ascensores. El bullicio de aquel inicio de semana se dejaba sentir en todo su esplendor, murmullos y saludos cordiales entre los trabajadores llenaban la atmósfera.

Por suerte Harry Potter no era como todos los demás, el lunes se levanto muy temprano, jugo unos minutos con James, espero pacientemente a que gastara su mamila, tomo una ducha, se vistió y después de depositar un cálido beso a su amada esposa y de dar un fugaz abrazo a su hijo, partió al trabajo.

Era un hombre trabajador, amable, responsable, honesto, leal, astuto, valiente y buen líder, por lo que ahora era el nuevo jefe del departamento de Aurores. Listo para combatir todo aquél que intentara perturbar la tranquilidad que reinaba en el mundo mágico.

Ahora se encontraba sentado al frente de un gran escritorio, su nueva oficina era mucho más grande que la anterior y Nieb su nueva secretaria, se había esforzado en decorarla.

Era simplemente acogedora, con un escritorio de cedro al centro, una pequeña sala de juntas, un frigo, cortinas rojas y un hermoso tapiz color crema, que le recordaba mucho a su sala común en Gryffindor.

Harry solo agrego tres pequeños detalles, tres retratos que al mirarlos lo hacían sentir en casa. El primero era un hermosa foto mágica en la que se veía a Harry y Ginny abrazando a un pequeño pelirrojo que no dejaba de sonreír un solo segundo. En la segunda imagen estaba, Harry a los 19 años tomando la mano de Ginny, Luna sonriendo, Ron abrazando por la cintura a una sonrojada Hermione y Neville saludando a la cámara. Y por último, el retrato de toda la antigua orden del fénix, regaló de Ojoloco.

Una avalancha de imágenes se amontonó en su mente haciéndole recordar tantas cosas. Se hallaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo Harry mientras sonreía y tomaba asiento detrás del escritorio.

-Buenos Días Señor- dijo Nieb desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Buenos días Nieb, ¿qué tenemos para hoy?- agregó mientras le indicaba a la joven que tomara asiento.

-Tiene junta con el Sr. Barred a las once- comento la secretaria. El aludido solo asintío.

-Debe revisar unos informes que dejó el Sr. Cole los he puesto en su escritorio- agregó señalando una carpeta sobre el escritorio.

-Gracias, ¿algo mas?- cuestionó Harry.

-Es todo por ahora-

-Puedes retirarte- le dijo a su secretaria.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Malfoy sonreía, enseñando su perfecta y reluciente dentadura._ ¿Como no se dio cuenta de que era Granger la primera vez que la encontró?, esa cara de sabelotodo aun estaba ahí, insufrible y remilgosa_ Estaba extasiado ante la perplejidad de la sangre sucia. La mujer tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y la mandíbula desencajada de la sorpresa.

Hermione Granger estaba aturdida, en su vida creyó toparse de nuevo con el odioso de Malfoy, jamás se imagino que aquel amable caballero que había conocido por casualidad en el ascensor, fuera su peor pesadilla.

-Pero por favor hijo, toma asiento- insistió Alfred, indicándole un lugar a lado de Hermione.

-Gracias Alfred - agrego el rubio mientras tomaba su lugar.

-Me alegra ver que ya se conocen- comento el Sr. Barred- Harán una excelente mancuerna.

-¿Disculpe?- preguntó Hermione quién aun no entendía que estaba ocurriendo.

_¿En verdad aquel hombre con el que platico por largo tiempo era el mismo niño frío y cobarde que conoció en su época escolar?¿Era posible que esos ojos, fueran de aquella serpiente ególatra? ¿Que hacía aquel hombre en esa sala y por que su jefe había dicho que serían una excelente mancuerna, acaso se le escapaba algo? _

-Señorita Granger, usted y el señor Malfoy trabajaran juntos a partir de hoy- confirmo el hombre, mientras daba un sorbo a su taza de café.

_¿Que?_

_Ella trabajar con Malfoy, pero que crimen había cometido, ¿Por qué?_

-El Señor Malfoy ha solicitado un puesto y he decidido que sería de gran ayuda en el Departamento de aplicación de la ley mágica, al igual que usted.

_¿Pretende que yo comparta el trabajo con este oxigenado? No, se desenvolvía muy bien ella sola, como para tener un compañero que solo entorpecería su trabajo. _

-Pero Señor, creo que mi trabajo ha sido eficiente durante todo este tiempo, nunca he necesitado ayuda.

Draco la observaba divertido, estaba a punto de explotar, su cara pasaba por todos lo colores conocidos, ahogándose en la impotencia. Quizá trabajar no sería tan aburrido después de todo. _Molestar a Granger va a ser muy divertido, _pensó.

-Alfred si la Señorita Granger esta a gusto trabajando sola, puedo ocuparme de otras cosas- habló usando aquel suave tono de voz, tan gentil y comprensivo.

-No entiendo su renuencia Señorita Granger, le ofrezco ayuda para que su trabajo sea menos pesado y usted la rechaza, ¿tiene alguna razón válida?- Dijo con voz ronca y un dejo de molestia.

-No señor, pero preferiría trabajar sola- admitió la chica mientras miraba los nudillos de sus manos. Estaba quedando como una tonta y el solo sonreía, la estaba retando.

- Yo no tengo inconveniente en trabajar con la dama, Alfred- aclaró Draco, fingiendo cortesía y amabilidad- pero si ella esta más cómoda sin mi presencia, podría trabajar en otra área.

- No se trata de comodidad Señor Malfoy- dijo Hermione secamente – simplemente, estoy acostumbrada a trabajar sola, y soy muy cuidadosa con mi trabajo, no me agradan los extraños- concluyo en el tono mas amable que pudo.

-Bueno Hermione, el Señor Malfoy no es ningún extraño, por lo tanto no tendrá inconveniente ¿verdad?- pregunto el anciano sentado desde la cabecera de la mesa mirándola amenazadoramente.

Hermione notó la tensión en el ambiente - Supongo que podría intentarlo- concluyó de mala gana la chica.

-¡Perfecto!- dijo el Señor Barred.

Como las hojas que caen en otoño, el tiempo transcurrió lentamente, fue una tortura para Hermione estar en esa sala. El reloj marcaba las once, cuando Alfred Barred dio por terminada la junta, y todos los presentes se levantaron para dirigirse a la salida. Hermione tomo su carpeta y estrecho la mano de su jefe.

-Señorita Granger, Señor Malfoy, espero un reporte semanal de su trabajo.

-No te preocupes Alfred, me encargare personalmente- aclaró el joven sonriendo ampliamente.

-Por supuesto- se limito a decir la chica.

-Ah si y lo olvidaba hijo- dijo mirando a Draco- compartirás oficina con la Señorita Granger.

La sonrisa de Draco se ensanchó mas, mientras Hermione no daba crédito a lo que ocurría.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A las once de la mañana, Harry Potter se dirigía ala junta programada con el jefe del departamento. En la mano llevaba su maletín con algunos reportes y actas que revisar.

Al girar a su derecha choco de bruces con alguien. Sus maletin cayó al igual que las carpetas de aquella persona, que de inmediato reconoció como Hermione.

-Disculpe no lo vi - atinó a decir la joven un tanto avergonzada.

Harry sonrió – La próxima vez intenta no matar a la gente Hermione, es de mala educación - dijo dulcemente mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse.

-Oh, Harry, lo siento mucho, juro que no te vi.

-No te preocupes- contestó

-Te veo preocupada Herms, ¿Qué ocurre?

-La junta fue un completo desastre.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?- cuestionó el chico

-No lo vas a creer- puntualizó la chica, haciendo una mueca de fastidio- el huroncito Malfoy va trabajar en este departamento- …-¡conmigo!- dijo casi gritando.

-¿QUE?-

-Si, el odioso de Malfoy es mi nuevo "compañero" de trabajo- dijo fúrica – Lo tendré pavoneándose en mi oficina todos los días-

-¿Como tiene el descaro de volver, y trabajar en el Ministerio? – se cuestiono Harry.

-Malfoy no tiene vergüenza, y como es recomendado de Alfred, va a ser insoportable –

-Tranquila, si se atreve a hacerte algo, no sale vivo.

-Puedo defenderme yo sola de esa serpiente- dijo Hermione indignada.

-Y no lo dudo, pero si me necesitas, sabes donde encontrarme, ¿verdad?- agregó el chico mientras clavaba sus ojos jade en aquellos caramelo.

-Si, tonto- confirmó la castaña- pero no podrá conmigo-

-Se ha metido en la boca del león, bueno mejor dicho leona-concluyo harry sonriendo ampliamente.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Y bien que opinan, espero recibir sus opiniones tanto buenas como que es cortito, pero el siguiente será mejor.  
**

**Besos**

**Leo**


	4. Conviviendo con el enemigo

**Disclaimer: Este mágico mundo, así como los lugares y personajes que lo componen son obra del maravilloso ingenio de J.K Rowling, lo mío es solo una visión diferente como desahogo de mi inquieta imaginación.**

**Hola ya estoy de nuevo por aquí con el cap 4 de esta historia. Perdonen al demora.**

**Espero les guste y una vez mas les invito a decirme como voy??**

**Besos leo**

**Capítulo 4**

"**Conviviendo con el enemigo"**

_-Ah si y lo olvidaba hijo- dijo mirando al rubio a los ojos- compartirás oficina con la Señorita Granger-_

_La sonrisa de Draco se ensanchó mas, mientras hermione no daba crédito a lo que ocurría._

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El aire fresco que se colaba por la ventana, hacía ondear suavemente las coloridas cortinas. La noche había caído, y las estrellas brillaban en un cielo sin luna. Una tenue luz emanaba de la lámpara iluminando a medias la habitación. El desorden reinaba entre esas cuatro paredes. E la cama habían varios pergaminos regados a todo lo ancho y en la mesita de centro una montaña de papeles, plumas y tinta no eran ajenos a su entorno.

Apoyado en el borde de la cama, Ron Weasley observaba una fotografía que sostenía entre las manos, el rostro de Hermione lo miraba dulcemente desde la gastada imagen sonriendo una y otra vez.

Un sonido llamo su atención, el picoteo insiste de su lechuza Pig, que lo miraba acusadoramente desde su jaula. La observó en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que recordó que la pobre no había salido desde hacía dos noches.

Se incorporo y camino hasta el buro donde reposaba la jaula.

-Disculpa amiga, me olvide de ti- dijo el hombre en tono melancólico. Abrió el seguro de la trampilla y metió la mano para que el ave se posara en ella, se acerco a la ventana, y la libero de su encierro. La observo volar y perderse en la inmensidad de la noche. Estuvo recargado en la ventana, hasta que el frio entumió sus brazos. Se abrazo para darse calor.

El reloj marcaba las dos menos diez, era muy tarde para usar la red flu, asi que hizo algo muy inusual en él, escribir.

_Hola hermano:_

_Perdona por no haber escrito antes, se que prometí mantenernos en contacto pero he estado algo ocupado. Estos días han sido muy difíciles. La soledad nunca ha sido mi mejor amiga y empiezo a creer que jamás nos llevaremos bien, la detesto._

_ Los extraño muchísimo, siento que me consumo lentamente en estas cuatro paredes. Se que Gin me diría que me encierro por que quiero, pero no es así. He salido, paseado y enamorado de este lugar. Paris es una ciudad muy hermosa, cálida, soleada y fresca. Pero basta de fingir, ¿a quien quiero engañar?, falta algo muy importante que Paris no tiene,a mi Hermione. Sonara muy cursi pero ella es el centro de mi universo, Harry Estos días he descubierto, que no era el sol, si no su sonrisa la que iluminaba mis días._

_He sido un idiota todo este tiempo. Yo y mis estúpidos celos infundados hemos ido acabando lentamente con nuestra relación. La necesito y estoy decidido a empezar de nuevo._

_ No sabes lo ansioso que estoy de regresar a casa, pero por desgracia aún debo pasar una temporada por aquí, aun quedan detalles inconclusos._

_Por eso necesito que me ayudes hermano. Se que ella aun me ama pero tal vez este dolida por el daño mutuo que las peleas nos han provocado. Así que por favor intercede por mi, tu sabes a lo que me refiero. No permitas que me olvide, solo eso te pido. Del resto me encargare yo._

_Hallare el momento perfecto para enmendar mis errores, pero mientras tanto cuento contigo ¿verdad?_

_Bueno creo que es la carta mas larga que he escrito, y la mano ya me duela así que nos vemos._

_Un beso para James y para Gin._

_Ron_

_PD Felicidades por tu ascenso hermano te lo mereces._

Ron dejó la pluma a un lado y releyó lo que había escrito, satisfecho. El corazón le latía fuertemente en el pecho al pensar en su familia, pero sobre todo en ella.

Espero unas cuantas horas hasta que el sol se asomó lentamente por el horizonte, dejando la noche atrás. Sin poder borrar la sonrisa de sus labios, dobló cuidadosamente la carta y la ató a la pata de Pig.

-Vamos pequeño, necesito que lleves esto a casa- le dijo a su lechuza, que estaba ansiosa por cumplir una entrega – Y no te distraigas por el camino.

Ron abrió la ventana, y el ave echó a volar obedientemente hacia la casa de los Potter.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Entró a su oficina y cerro con un sonoro portazo. Era una habitación amplia, en la que había dos escritorios y varios archiveros. El inmobiliario era sencillo en un rojo quemado a juego con el tapiz crema que adornaba las paredes. En el rincón derecho a un costado de su escritorio guardaba un par de tazas y lo necesario para preparar el tradicional café de la mañana. Era su segundo hogar, ya que la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba trabajando.

Hacia dos años que usaba aquella habitación, y jamás la compartió con nadie. Ahora tenía al entrometido huron, y la idea no era de su agrado. Desocupo, de mala gana, los cajones del escritorio contiguo y deposito su contenido en dos pequeñas cajas de cartón que dejo sobre la mesita. Con un movimiento de varita limpio el lugar.

Un golpe en la puerta la hizo girar al tiempo que Malfoy entraba a la habitación, detrás de él un chico de intendencia sostenía una gran caja que asentó a la entrada para luego salir aprisa dejando la puerta de par en par.

Un mohín distorsiono sus facciones -Qué horror, a esto llaman oficina- masculló, señalando el lugar- ¿Qué es esto, un atentado contra mi sensibilidad?

Hermione ladeó la cabeza-Si no te gusta puedes marcharte- escupió la mujer.

-Esto apesta, pero se puede arreglar- concluyó mientras con su varita aparecía un hermoso sillón verde botella, y un pequeño estante de ébano.

-Como gustes- bufó la chica.

-Supongo que esto- dijo señalando el escritorio vacío- es mi escritorio.

-Supones bien- se limito a contestar Hermione.

-Esto es humillante- Mascullo por lo bajo mientras miraba el lugar con arrogancia. –Hasta mi elfo tiene una habitación más grande.

Hermione lo encaro- Si no le gusta a su majestad, las puertas están abiertas.

Draco alzó indolentemente las manos y aplaudió con sarcasmo.

-Que bueno que reconoces mi superioridad Granger, por que aunque lo dudes no somos iguales.

En ese preciso instante, una chica morena de ojos azules y cantarina voz, habló desde el umbral de la puerta

-Buenos días, me llamo Susan y seré su nueva secretaria- agregó mientras entraba sonriendo como tonta a su nuevo Jefe.

-Hola Susan, soy Hermione Granger y el es…- se apresuro a decir Hermione, pero fue interrumpida.

- Draco Malfoy- contesto el hombre, desplegando una encantadora sonrisa

Hermione le miró, atónita. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

-Un placer Señor- concluyó la chica, mirando fijamente esos ojos grises, serenos y brillantes.

-El señor Malfoy y YO- puntualizó Hermione- trabajaremos juntos en esta oficina- aclaro irritada.

-Si, por eso me enviaron, el Sr. Barred creyó que necesitarían ayuda- confirmo la joven sin dejar de mirar a su jefe.

-Bien- asintió la castaña- por el momento todo esta en orden, así que puedes retirarte- concluyo indicando la puerta.

Susan la miro con reproche-Si me necesitan estaré afuera- agrego, mientras se dirigía a la salida.

-Disculpa…Susan ¿verdad?…- habló Malfoy con su dulce voz-

-¿Si Señor Malfoy? – pregunto la secretaria, batiendo las pestañas cargadas de rimmel.

-Necesito que me consigas una reservación en Le Rue du Soleil, para dos personas…Por Favor- dijo gentilmente.

-En seguida Señor, ¿algo más?-

-Por ahora es todo, puedes retirarte-

Hermione bufó molesta, ¿que se creía? que la pobre chica era su asistente personal, ¿un elfo doméstico?

Tomo asiento en su escritorio y rebusco entre los cajones una carpeta, la extrajo y comenzó a leer distraídamente anotando algunas ideas en un pergamino. Las horas pasaron rápidamente, sin más platica que lo meramente necesario.

Susan entraba y salía entregando reportes y archivos, Malfoy escribía y Hermione leía perdida en su mundo.

A la hora de la salida Hermione tomó su bolso, guardo sus cosas en un cajón que cerro mágicamente y con paso firme se dirigió a la puerta. Sus tacos resonaban en el pasillo, que aun estaba medio vacío; se apresuró hacia el elevador y luego de esperar por unos minutos, entro en él. Una figura delgada caminaba velozmente hacia ella y entro al ascensor antes de que las puertas se cerrarán.

Draco Malfoy la miraba con arrogancia, la mujer estaba frustrada por tener que compartir con él, el elevador. Su sola presencia la ponía nerviosa y de mal humor y el lo encontraba sumamente divertido.

-Vamos Granger, se que soy irresistible pero deja de mirarme- le dijo con una arrolladora sonrisa.

-No admiró basura-dijo Hermione chasqueando la lengua y desviando su mirada

-En serio, con razón tienes un pésimo gusto, no te puedes mirar en el espejo si quiera- agregó sonriendo ampliamente- que patético.

Hermione estaba a punto de replicar cuando la puerta se abrió y dos magos entraron charlando sobre dragones y otras criaturas.

El elevador se detuvo en el atrio principal y con su caminar aristocrático Draco Malfoy salió del ascensor y se metió en la primera chimenea vacía que encontró, devorado por unas llamas verdes, segundos después apareció de pie en su fino apartamento.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Abrió con pesadez sus ojos, una tenue luz se colaba por las cortinas y le daba de lleno en la cara. Se sentó lentamente y poso sus pies en la fría cerámica. A tientas busco sus pantuflas y se las puso. Se levanto con un terrible dolor de cabeza, tomo su reloj y al mirarlo su flojera se esfumo de inmediato. Se había quedado dormida, hacía cinco minutos que debería estar en el ministerio.

Se lavo la cara, se cepillo los dientes, se peino velozmente, sujetos sus bucles en una ligera coleta, se vistió con una sencilla túnica blanca, y sin maquillaje ni bocado alguno se precipito a su trabajo.

Camino velozmente el largo pasillo, saludo a su secretaria con un " Buenos días Susan" y entro a su oficina.

Ahí estaba parado frente a su cafetera aquel arrogante oxigenado, con un elegante traje negro, su perfecto cabello peinado, con un exquisito y varonil aroma. Se sentó en su escritorio, hundió su rostro en sus manos y saco el aire contenido. Escuchó como Malfoy caminaba por la habitación y se detenía justo detrás de ella.

-Buenas Noches, Granger, ¿a caso te peleaste con alguien?- cuestiono el joven- ¿o es que no te viste en el espejo?…es verdad no admiras basura- dijo escupiendo su veneno, riendo abiertamente.

Sintió un ligero calor que le quemaba por dentro, lo miro y sus orbes caramelo observaron aquellos gris acero brillando como dos estrellas.

Suspiro

-Buenos días Malfoy-dijo poniéndose de pie y acercándose a preparar algo de café, a ver si eso la despabilaba al menos un poco.

Al llegar a la mesa, no encontró su tarro. _"Donde estra, jamás lo muevo de su sitio". A_brió gavetas, busco en su escritorio, y no encontró nada.

Una carcajada resonó a su espalda.

-Buscas algo, Querida??- preguntó Draco angelicalmente.

-Si, un gran tarro de café- dijo Hermione, comenzando a perder la paciencia-por casualidad no lo has visto...¿verdad?

-Ah esa cosa tan espantosa- dijo señalando el bote de basura- le llamas café, es horrible.

-Como te atreves- contesto la mujer apunto de explotar- ¿Por que tomas mis cosas?, no tienes ningún derecho- dijo casi gritando. Al tomar el frasco del bote, la tapa cayó y todo el contenido se disperso por la sala.

-¡Fregotego!- exclamo Hermione con un seco movimiento de varita.

Malfoy reía abiertamente.

Susan interrumpió la masacre que estaba a punto de ocurrir en esa oficina, entró cargada de papeles y carpetas. Las deposito en la mesa, saco una pequeña libreta y miro fijamente a Draco.

-Buenos días- exclamo efusivamente la chica.

-Buenos días- contesto cortésmente el rubio.

-Aquí tiene los archivos que me pidió ayer- agregó la secretaria de mala gana extendiendo dos carpetas a Hermione que la miraba perpleja.

-El Señor Arthur Weasley envió una nota invitándola a cenar en casa de su familia-aclaron entregándole un pequeño papel.

-Una joven vino a buscarla muy temprano, dijo que se llamaba Luna Lovegood.

Tomo dos carpetas -Los reportes del Sr. Droder – se las entrego a Hermione.

-Ah si y el señor Barred pidió un informe sobre las tareas a realizar durante estas dos semanas, espera tenerlo hoy al medio día- concluyo la secretaria.

Draco observaba divertido la escena, era tan patética con esa espantosa ropa, demacrada y ojerosa. El rostro de Hermione se desencajaba con cada palabra que Susan decía y el era un feliz espectador de la desesperación que en esos momentos la embargaba.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Y bien que les pareció?? Espero sus reviews por favor… me ayudan saber si voy por el buen camino.**


	5. Ratas y Serpientes

**Disclaimer: Este mágico mundo, así como los lugares y personajes que lo componen son obra del maravilloso ingenio de J.K Rowling, lo mío es solo una visión diferente como desahogo de mi inquieta imaginación.**

**Hola ya estoy de nuevo por aquí con el cap 5 de esta historia. Perdonen la demora tan larga pero entre la uni, la tesis y demas cosas no tenia tiempo. Espero les agrade. Gracias por esperar y x leer.**

**Capítulo 5**

"**Ratones y Serpientes"**

_-Ah si y el señor Barred pidió un informe sobre las tareas a realizar durante estas dos semanas, espera tenerlo hoy al medio día- concluyo la secretaria._

_Draco observaba divertido la escena, era tan patética con esa espantosa ropa, demacrada y ojerosa. El rostro de Hermione se desencajaba con cada palabra que Susan decía y el era un feliz espectador de la desesperación que en esos momentos la embargaba._

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Otro estresante día de trabajo llegaba a su fin, y decida a despejar su mente y olvidar momentos desagradables, Hermione estaba sentada en la barra de la concurrida cafetería de Loui, con la cabeza apoyada en las manos, esperando ser atendida.

Un minuto después un hombre bajito le sonrió afablemente mientras fregaba con una franela la barra.

-Hola Loui- saludo.

-Disculpe la demora Srita. Granger- sonrió el hombre- ¿Qué va a tomar?- pregunto el dependiente.

-Un capuchino, por favor- dijo Hermione, mientras miraba a las personas charlar en sus mesas.

Loui desapareció unos minutos, y regreso con una taza humeante en las manos.

-¿Que tal el trabajo Señorita?- preguntó el hombre, mientras le dejaba la taza a Hermione.

-Pésimo, Loui- dijo la chica.

-No se preocupe, todo irá mejor, ya lo verá- dijo mientras acercaba una rebanada de pastel de chocolate.-Un poco de chocolate, para que endulce su día.

-Gracias – agradeció Hermione esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

Una fría brisa se coló por la puerta del local, cuando Draco Malfoy entro a la atestada cafetería.

Se cruzó de brazos para atenuar el frío que sentía, mientras buscaba un lugar vacío donde sentarse, sus ojos brillaron maliciosamente al reconocer una cabellera rizada sentada a un extremo de la barra.

Se abrió paso entre la gente con su usual arrogancia pintada en el rostro.

- Buenas Noches, Loui- dijo educadamente el joven mientras dejaba su abrigo y se sentaba al lado de Hermione.

La mujer reconoció esa voz al instante, afilada y venenosa como el reptil rastrero que era. Se forzó a ignorarlo por completo.

-Buenas noches, Señor Malfoy- contesto cortésmente el camarero- ¿Que le sirvo?

-Lo de siempre, por favor- pidió el rubio mientras miraba fijamente a la chica.

-En seguida-

El silencio se instalo entre los dos cuando Loui los abandono por unos minutos.

-Aquí tiene- dijo el hombre, mientras dejaba una taza junto a Draco.

-Gracias, Loui- agradeció el rubio

-¿ Cómo le va con su trabajo en el ministerio, Sr. Malfoy?- cuestionó el camarero intentando hacer plática.

-Excelente- hizo una pausa y sonrió- a pesar de algunos detalles problemáticos que por desgracia aun no he solucionado.

Hermione respiraba contando mentalmente, tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Como las ratas, son tan molestas- declaró el camarero, haciendo alusión a esos roedores que entraban furtivamente en su cafetería para hacer destrozos.

-Si, Loui, las ratas son precisamente mi problema- hablo lentamente inyectando ponzoña a cada una de sus palabras

La mujer suspiró. Durante un breve instante, sopesó las opciones que tenía: podía ignorar aquella provocación, o bien contestarle como se merecía.

-Son una sucia y molesta plaga que no hace nada más que chillar y enlodar con su repugnancia- agregó riendo.

-Dan mala imagen al lugar donde deciden estar -agrego Loui- ¿no cree Srita. Granger?

-Sabes Loui, para mi la peor alimaña que existe es la serpiente - respondió, echándole una mirada sombría a Malfoy.

-¿Por que lo dice señorita?-cuestiono ingenuamente el camarero.

-No es evidente, son alimañas rastreras, que engatusan a su presa, después la paralizan con su ponzoña y por ultimo las devoran.

-Las serpientes son animales astutos, fuertes, que se dedican a devorar insignificantes ratas- hablo Draco con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos.

- Siempre en espera de su presa, con los colmillos listos para atacar, destruyendo todo a su paso- contesto la chica, tensado cada vez más su voz.

-Por lo menos, no son patéticas criaturas a las que puedes pisar y nadie notaría, pues son tan insignificantes- agrego el chicho rubio sonriendo angelicalmente.

Loui no entendía a que se referían, pero podía notar la tensión en el ambiente, y las chispas que escapaban de sus dos clientes. Un débil ruido muy molesto, interrumpió momentáneamente la guerra que estaba apunto de explotar en el concurrido local.

Al principio el sonido pareció distante pero con el paso del tiempo se volvió estresante y desquiciante. Hermione reconoció aquel zumbido y velozmente buscó en su bolso el algo, que al parecer era la causa del sonido. Saco un pequeño aparato metálico, lo abrió y le hablo.

-Hola?- dijo la castaña

Una voz increíblemente familiar y que hacia mucho tiempo no escuchaba, le contesto del otro lado de su móvil

-Hermione?- dijo aquella voz - Hola preciosa como estas?- cuestiono dulcemente.

-Ron- dijo enarcando una ceja- ¿ Eres tu?

-Obvio, microbio- dijo con tono meloso- ¿quien mas si no yo ?-

-Hola Ron, emm, estoy muy bien ¿y tu? ¿Qué tal París?-

-Excelente, todo va de maravilla con la tienda- contesto el chico pelirrojo.- Solo hable para decirte que debe llegar un paquete a la casa, por favor necesito unos papeles que con el vienen ¿serías tan amable de enviármelos? Pig está en casa de Gin.

-Estaré al pendiente- dijo Hermione algo decepcionada.

-También hable por que necesitaba escuchar tu voz. Te extraño- gritó Ron al otro lado del auricular.

La chica se ruborizo al oír esa declaración, luego sonrió, le daba mucho gusto escuchar su voz, pues ella también lo extrañaba.

-Yo también te extraño tonto, y no te preocupes yo te los envió con Pig -

-Hermosa, estaré un tiempo mas por aquí pero te hablare mas seguido, ya le estoy comenzando a entender a estos aparatos muggles. Saludos a todos, TE QUIERO - y tan inesperadamente como comenzó la llamada, llego a su fin.

Hermione se quedo observando el celular por unos segundos, con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios. ¿Cómo explicar la sensación bienestar que le proporcionaba el simple hecho de escuchar su voz?

-Vaya, así que la comadreja esta en París, que pasó ¿se hartó de ti y decidió alejarse?- cuestionó Malfoy venenosamente.

-Eso es algo que no te importa- contesto, mirándolo aun con esa sonrisa. Bebió de un solo trago su café, tomo su bolso y dejo unas cuantas monedas sobre la barra- Gracias Loui, nos vemos- camino hacia la salida y el aire frío la erizo de pies a cabeza, avanzo varias esquinas, entro en el callejón oscuro de siempre y desapareció.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El contacto de sus pies con algo sólido, le indico que había llegado a su destino, una capa de hollín, cayo sobre su platinado cabello ensuciándolo ligeramente. Se sacudió con fastidio, y en un movimiento se deshizo de su capa. Entró a su departamento y de inmediato las luces se encendieron. Se quito la túnica y se dirigió a la cocina. Se sirvió un poco de Whisky , tomo un ejemplar del profeta y se sentó a leer las noticas del mundo magico. Un artículo en la sección de sociales llamó su atención.

"_Un eterno romance llega al altar"_

"_Hola mis queridas lectoras, como siempre es un placer traerles los cotilleos mas nuevos de nuestra selecta sociedad. Me llena de satisfacción y melancolía el anunciarles que, luego de protagonizar una de las historias de amor más tiernas de nuestro tiempo, el joven Theodore Nott y la Pansy Parkinson han decido unirse en matrimonio._

_Así como lo oyen, estos encantadores chicos darán a conocer formalmente su compromiso la próxima semana, celebración a la que asistirá lo mas destacado de todo Londres. Prometo mantenerles al tanto de esta hermosa y distinguida pareja. Su fiel servidora."_

_R. Skeeter_

-Asi que Theo y Pansy ya sucumbieron a la presión de la familia, y se casaran- hablo Draco leyendo de nuevo el titular del Diario.

El primero en perder su libertad fue Zabbini, y eso que era el más mujeriego en la escuela. Ahora Parkinson y Nott comprometidos, y ni uno ni otro fueron peritas en dulce. Potter y Weasley protagonizaron la boda del siglo. Todos los que conocía yacían muertos, casados, o comprometidos.

Aunque claro su vida podía ser peor, se dijo a si mismo al recordar su día, con una Granger histérica, gruñendo y gritando, fuera de si. Era divertido, disfrutaba molestándola, era tan natural que no podía, ni quería evitar. Lo hacía sentir mejor, aunque fuera de esa manera se sentía libre. Draco bebió lo que quedaba del whiskey en su copa, y se sirvió un poco más.

_**Flash Back**_

Descansaba en su sillón de cuero, en la mano sostenía una carta con la pulcra y elegante letra de su madre.

_Draco:_

_Hijo querido, tu padre y yo esperamos que todo marche de maravilla en tu nuevo puesto. Confiamos en ti plenamente para sacar a la familia adelante._

_Sabes cariño, como mi único hijo deseo verte felizmente casado, y que la familia Malfoy crezca. Estas en edad de divertirte, lo se; pero es necesario que pienses en la familia, en tu padre y en mí. _

_Nuestro apellido ha decaído, ya nada es como antes. Sin embargo seguimos siendo importantes y destacados en la sociedad. Los Malfoy aun somos respetados, en especial por nuestro estado de pureza, por lo que es evidente que no cualquier chica puede ser tu esposa. Por tal motivo, tu padre y yo estamos en busca de la novia perfecta para ti._

_No te preocupes por nada, disfruta estos momentos, que son solo tuyos. Besos_

_N. Malfoy_

No eran malas noticias, tampoco indeseables, simplemente que, no las esperaba tan pronto.

Cerró los ojos por un segundo y asimilo cada una de las palabras que su madre le había escrito. Se levanto y puso la carta en un cajón.

_**Fin flash back**_

Mas temprano que tarde su destino estaba siendo escrito por sus padres.

Después de la guerra su familia quedo marcada, pagando caro su traición. Huyeron fuera del país y esperaron a que la tormenta pasara, siempre cuidando la posición del bando ganador. Usaron sus influencias para subsistir y compraron su libertad a cambio de información. Pasaron varios años para que al fin lograra desligarse de su pasado, y reuniera las agallas par volver.

Que duro fue encontrarlo todo tan cambiado, ahora había dos clases de personas: las que acusaban a su familia por ser mortifagos y asesinos traidores, y los que lo adulaban y ayudaban hipócritamente.

Alfred Barred era una de esas personas, las hipócritas aduladoras que solo buscaban el bien común, así que aprovechando el peso que aun significaba ser un Malfoy, y usando sus encantos, consiguió un puesto donde jamás hubiera imaginado, en el ministerio de magia.

Ahora vivía solo, parecía al fin poder ser libre, ser dueño de su vida, cometer sus errores, ganar sus propias victorias, pero lentamente veía que nada era real. Aun ahora, después de tanto tiempo, sus padres lo controlaban. Seguía siendo una marioneta que movían a su antojo y lo sabía, pero no podía hacer nada más.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Llegó a su casa con una sonrisa, la llamada de Ron le alegro de sobremanera, la hizo sentir viva, sus palabras tan cálidas eran como un elixir que curaba sus heridas, y calmaban sus ansias.

No se había dado cuenta de cuanto extrañaba sus tonterías, las pláticas hasta el amanecer. Recordó sus tiempos en hogwarts, sus vacaciones con los weasley, las platicas de Ginny, se sintió sola al recordar cuan feliz había sido aun en tiempos tan terribles como la guerra. Siempre se mantuvo en pie por el gran cariño de Harry, y de sus amigos pero sobre todo por el amor de Ron.

Decidió que volvería a ser aquella Hermione decida, la valiente Gryffindor y a demostrarle al mundo entero de lo que era capaz de hacer, a mantener la cabeza en alto y no dejarse humillar por nadie, en especial por esa rastrera serpiente.

Empezaría con una renovada actitud, ella era muy fuerte, podía soportar a Malfoy, es más el estaba ocupando un lugar que no le correspondía y no ella, así que no le iba dar el gusto de ser su nueva y personal diversión.

Malfoy se había metido en la boca de la Leona, y no iba a ser muy agradable.

-Veamos quien puede más, Malfoy... una rata de biblioteca, o una tonta serpiente- afirmo Hermione.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Mil discupas, se que me merezco un crucio por tardarme tanto, ademas de ser un cap cortito. Pero que mas le puedo hacer. Aprovechare las vacaciones para escribir unos caps mas y no tardar tanto en actualizar vale?? **

**Como ya saben son libre de dejarme su mas sincero punto de vista!  
**

**Un saludito desde mi jungla mágica**

**Leoncitapotter^^  
**


	6. Negocios

**Disclaimer: Este mágico mundo, así como los lugares y personajes que lo componen son obra del maravilloso ingenio de J.K Rowling, lo mío es solo una visión diferente como desahogo de mi inquieta imaginación.**

**Capitulo 6 arriba, ojala les guste!! **

**1000 disculpas por la demora. Gracias x leer!!**

**Capítulo 6**

"**Negocios"**

_-Veamos quien puede más, Malfoy... una rata de biblioteca, o una tonta serpiente- afirmo Hermione._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El fuego de la chimenea ardía con la más mínima ráfaga de aire. La lluvia de aquel día bañaba los campos y cubría todo Londres como un velo húmedo y frío.

En casa de los Potter se respiraba tranquilidad. Ginny escribía su reporte semanal sobre Quidditch, aprovechando que James jugaba con los peluches encantados que en ese momento bailaban graciosamente para él. Harry estaba en la cocina, cocinando a lo muggle unas tostadas con miel y tocino, y un chocolate caliente.

Pigwedgeon descansaba junto a Tidel, la lechuza parda de los Potter.

Tun…Tun… Tun.

Sonaba el reloj anunciando con sus ocho campanadas, la hora de la cena.

Ginny se levantó y fue hacia el cuarto del bebe antes que la tormenta comenzara. Asomo su cabeza y miro a su pequeño hijo. Moreno, ojos jade, el cabello encrespado de un rojo escarlata y unas diminutas pecas en la punta de la nariz. No cabía duda de que era un Weasley. Empezaba a impacientarse, agitando los brazos y formando un pucherito llamando la atención de su madre.

-¿Tienes hambre mi cielo?- preguntaba la mujer desde el marco de la puerta.

-ahhgbumamunatushua- balbuceaba el pequeño agitando los brazos desde su cuna.

-Supongo que es un sí- dijo Ginny, sonriendo ante los balbuceos de su hijo.

Se acerco a la cuna y tomo en brazos al pequeño. Harry entro a la habitación con una mamila recién preparada en las manos.

-¿Tienes hambre, campeón? – cuestiono, enseñándole la mamila.

A toda respuesta el pequeño rio angelicalmente y estiro sus brazos intentando alcanzar su tan ansiado biberón. A penas lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca se lo metió a la boca y comenzó a comer desesperadamente.

-Eres un pequeño tragón- le dijo Harry a su hijo, mientras despeinaba su cabello.

-Creo que se lo heredo Ronald-comentó Ginny frunciendo el seño para luego sonreír dulcemente.

-Voy a soltar a Tidel y Pig un rato- dijo Harry a Ginny mientras salía silenciosamente de la habitación, ya que James comenzaba a caer rendido en los brazos de morfeo.

Tomo a ambas lechuzas y las libero de su encierro en la ventana de la sala. Un carraspeo a sus espaldas le hizo dar un brinco del susto, lentamente se giro para encarar al rostro que lo observa desde las llamas de su chimenea.

-Coff, coff- tosió la cabeza de Ron.

-¡Dragones Ron! me acabas de pegar un susto que ni Mc Gonagall con un examen sorpresa- dijo el moreno llevándose la mano al pecho.

-Harry lo siento no fue mi intención- se disculpó.

-No te preocupes- agregó Harry.

-¿Y ese milagro?¿Ganaron los Chudley?¿Te caíste de la cama?- bromeo el moreno.

-¿No puedo simplemente saludar a mi mejor amigo?-

-Por supuesto- comento Harry sonriendo sarcasticamente.

-Emm… recibiste mi carta- pregunto Ron desde el fuego.

-Si, y acabo de soltar a Tidel y Pig, se merecen un descanso-

La cabeza de ron asintió desde las llamas. Ginny entonaba una canción de cuna para adormecer a James.

-¿Y Ginevra?-

-Esta con James, dándole la cena-

-Debe estar bien grandote- dijo con nostalgia en su mirada.

-Si, come demasiado, como su tío Ron- agrego Harry.

-Esta bien, así no estará desnutrido…pobre mi sobrino, se me hace que Ginevra lo mata de hambre-

-Que no te oiga hermano, es muy buena con los Howlers-bromeo Harry

-¿Como están todos?… ¿cómo está Hermione?-pregunto al fin.

-Todos están bien, Molly feliz con James, dice que es muy parecido a Ginny pero con el gen travieso de los gemelos. Hermione sumida en el trabajo como siempre- contesto el joven mientras se sentaba en el suelo cerca de la cabeza flotante de su amigo.

-¿ Y cómo esta?- pregunto Ron de nuevo.

-Bien, estresada con el trabajo, pero perfectamente bien- dijo Harry chasqueando la lengua.

-¿ Y te ha hablado de mi?, cuéntame-

-Hace unos días vino a cenar a la casa, recordamos viejos tiempos, cuando aun éramos el trío dorado- sonrió mientras sus ojos verdes se iluminaban con un brillo nostálgico.

-Si- suspiro la cabeza flotante- ¿quien diría que extrañaría la escuela?, hasta la horrorosa gata de filch- completo.

Ambos rieron por unos minutos, cada uno perdido en sus propios recuerdos, rememorando aquellos tiempos, que aunque difíciles, fueron parte crucial de sus vidas.

-¿Y tu como vas?- cuestionó Harry retomando la conversación.

-Muy bien, intento que todo este listo lo mas pronto posible- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Me imagino- concluyó sonriendo sarcásticamente desde el piso.

-Pero me tendré que quedar un tiempo más, así que me los cuidas mucho Harry-

-Hombre, no tienes ni que decirlo- contestó ofendido, para luego desplegar una cálida sonrisa.

- Espero estar de vuelta muy pronto, los extraño-

- En especial a cierta chica de cabello castaño que te trae loco verdad?- bromeo.

Aún estando en la chimenea Harry pudo distinguir como el color subía sus mejillas.

-Bueno hermano, me tengo que ir..Saludos a todos…adiós- dijo Ron.

-adiós- dijo Harry mientras veía las llamas volver a su estado original

Los pasos de Ginny se oyeron acercarse, hasta que Harry pudo verla, la mujer sonrío y le guiño un ojo con picardía.

-Estamos solos, James al fin parece un inocente angelito-

Harry se levanto del suelo y avanzo hacia la mujer de su sueños, la abrazo por la cintura y hundió su cara en aquellos cabellos ígneos que tanto amaba. Aspiro el olor a rosas silvestres y avellanas que emanaba de cada poro de su piel, se dejo embriagar hasta la inconsciencia. En un arrebato de pasión beso a su esposa, fundiendo sus labios con los suyos propios. Entregándole en ese beso su vida entera.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Un hombre salía del ascensor y caminaba por el desierto pasillo. Sus pasos rompían incómodamente el silencio de aquel lugar. Vestía una fina capa negra con bordados en plata, llevaba el cabello rubio pulcramente peinado, y su eterna mirada de desdén.

Elegante y presumido, destilando arrogancia de cada poro de su nívea piel.

-Buenos días Señor Malfoy- dijo Susan coquetamente desde su escritorio.

El aludido sonrío y asintió con fastidio.

La chica corrió para abrirle la puerta.

Entro a la oficina, dejo su capa en el perchero y fue en ese momento que sintió aquel penetrante olor. Giro en derredor en busca de la causa.

Hermione estaba sentada tras su escritorio, escribiendo. Llevaba el cabello recogido en un desaliñado chongo. Vestía una blusa rosa de ligero escote y una falda negra, que dejaba a la vista sus delicadas piernas.

Malfoy no tardo mucho en concluir que ese "desagradable aroma" era el perfume barato de la sangre sucia.

La joven se mordía el labio inferior mientras escribía enérgicamente, perdida en su propio mundo. Constantemente fruncía el seño, hasta que su frente se colmaba de arrugas y su cejas se unían, mientras leía una y otra vez las líneas ya escritas.

Hermione escuchó el ruido de la cerradura al ser girada. Fue consciente de cada movimiento del recién llegado. Sintió su mirada escrutadora, pero no despego sus ojos de aquel papel.

Draco se quedo de pie en la puerta observándola, esperando algún comentario hiriente con el que comenzar el día. Pero nada paso excepto que se quedo como un idiota contemplándola, siendo ignorado olímpicamente. Camino hacia su escritorio haciendo el mayor ruido posible. Se sentó y abrió cajones, dejando todo en un desorden impropio de él. Espero impaciente algún movimiento de su compañera, el cual jamás llegó. Harto del silencio sepulcral se puso de pie, y avanzo hasta estar frente a ella.

-¡Granger!- demando Draco.

La aludida, termino de escribir su memorándum, y luego lo firmó con toda la parsimonia de la que fue posible, a sabiendas que el engendro del mal le hablaba.

Malfoy estaba exasperándose, odiaba ser ignorado, era un ultraje!!!.

-¿Acaso estas sorda, intento de mujer?- le dijo venosamente.

Nada, no le hizo el más mínimo caso. Hermione hechizo con un movimiento de varita el papel que acababa de firmar, y este salió disparado de la oficina.

-Ah, Malfoy, ¿ya llegaste?- dijo sin mirarlo a la cara, muy ocupada redactando otro memorándum.

La paciencia en definitiva no era una cualidad Slytherin, y la poca que el rubio tenia, la estaba perdiendo rápidamente.

-Si, Granger… por que no creo que tu patética mente pudiera imaginar algo tan perfecto como yo- le contestó con arrogancia.

-Mi mente, gracias a Merlín, no cae tan bajo- le contestó esta vez mirándolo fijamente.

Sonrío de medio lado, cínico y altivo. Pero con una mirada asesina capaz de frenar al peor de los matones.

Tensión, eso se respiraba en aquella habitación.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- pregunto Hermione, ya que Malfoy no se quitaba de su escritorio.

-Muchas cosas, pero de ti nada-

-Entonces, podrías dejar de contaminar mi espacio vital-

-¿Perdón?- el se limito a ignorarla

-Que te largues de mi escritorio, Malfoy- contesto con falsa dulzura.

Le dedico una última mirada de desprecio y regreso a su lugar.

-¿Se puede saber que tanto haces?- preguntó el Sly después de pasar mas de horas en silencio.

-Trabajo, ¿que no ves?- contestó la chica rodando los ojos.

- No!!, ¿en serio? Jamás lo hubiera adivinado – agrego sarcásticamente.

-Bueno, creí que tu única neurona no lo podía deducir-

Silencio, ni un ataque verbal.

Al cabo de un rato Susan llego con unos expedientes, que le entrego a Draco. Este se dedico a recopilar información necesaria para su reporte.

-Granger, necesito los apuntes que tengas de la propuesta- ordeno el rubio.

-Están en aquel archivero- contesto Hermione mirando el cajón de metal ubicado en el extremo de la habitación.

-¿Que esperas?, no vana venir caminando solitos-replico Malfoy cruzándose de brazos.

-Si te interesa- dijo conteniendo las ganas de ahorcarlo- levántate y ve por ellos, yo no soy tu servidumbre-

-Bendita Morgana, si no tendría que desinfectar todo lo que toques- agrego mordazmente.

-Tienes toda la razón- le contesto sonriendo hipócritamente. Acto seguido se levanto de su silla, estiro su falda que se le había subido y salió de la oficina.

Malfoy arrugo la nariz, espero un minuto y a su pesar se levanto y se dirigió al archivero de metal. Lo abrió de mala gana y se encontró con miles de carpetas, expedientes y reportes. Comenzó a pasar carpeta por carpeta, pero había millones de archivos. Bufo de fastidio y se limito buscar en ese mar de papeles.

La puerta se abrió a su espalda y sus tacos resonaron en la moqueta, la escucho sentarse y comenzar a escribir de nuevo. Saco el enorme archivo que buscaba y comenzó a leerlo desde su mesa.

El insistente, rasgar de pluma y de tamborileos de Hermione lo desquiciaba, pero más aun su indiferencia.

-Merlín, ¿que es esto?-pregunto el chico enseñándole unas hojas escritas por la castaña.

-Son las modificaciones que se han hecho a las leyes de uso de la magia en otros países- contestó Hermione indiferente.

-¿Están en hebreo o mandarín?- dijo aporreando el escrito sobre su escritorio- ¿Pretendes que descifre tus jeroglíficos?-

-Si no te gusta, hazlo tu mismo, señor perfecto- contesto levantándose de la silla, respirando y contando mentalmente el segundo millón del día.

-¿¿Hacerlo yo??..ese es tu trabajo -

-Los apuntes, están bien, son útiles, si tanta agua oxigenada te dañó el cerebro, para no poder entenderlo, no es mi problema-

-Esto no me sirve, no se entiende, esta mal redactado, y ni siquiera buena traducción, creo que hasta el descerebrado de Weasley podría hacerlo mejor, me decepcionas ratita-

-No sabía que fueras tan retrasado, ¿ por que no le hablas a mami para que te lo explique?-escupió Hermione explotando y mandando al caño eso de contar hasta 100 millones, con Malfoy era una tarea imposible.

-¡Estúpida! el del problema no soy yo si no tú- dijo mirándola con desprecio- no sabes hacer nada bien, pero no te culpo no todos pueden ser como yo- dijo hablando con arrogancia.

La sien de la chica palpitaba visiblemente, era el preludio a la tormenta, la calma aparente.

Hermione lo miro, sus ojos chocolate se encontraron con los gélidos de Malfoy, chispas saltaban de ambos, listos para comenzar la segunda guerra Mágica.

-Esta-dijo señalando la habitación- es MI oficina, mi propuesta- señalando los archivo- mis notas, mi trabajo.-concluyo con la voz a punto de quebrarse- Si no le gusta al príncipe, que pena!!, sabes la puerta es demasiado grande, bueno aunque quien sabe quizá tu maldito ego no pase-

Malfoy sonrio y negó con la cabeza.

-No querida, si alguien se tiene que ir, no soy yo, si no la gente incompetente, que no sabe hacer bien su trabajo-

-¿Como tu?- inquirió la chica atragantándose de rabia.

-Tonta, en definitiva, creo que de tanto estudiar fundiste tus neuronas verdad. Pobre Granger- dijo mientras le daba palamaditas en su cabeza como si fuera una mascota, para luego limpiar su mano en su túnica-Cuando entenderás que yo soy Draco Malfoy y tú, tú no eres nadie, si alguien se va a ir, créeme no seré yo-

Se apreció el click, y el sonido de la bomba al caer.

-Engreído huroncito, quien eres tu para venir a gritarme y ordenarme, serás el príncipe de las serpientes si eso te hace feliz, pero nadie entra a MI oficina a amenazarme e insinuar que no hago bien mi trabajo- dijo destilando rabia.

Y la bomba cae, esta a 10 metros de hacer contacto!!

-Te duele escuchar tu patética realidad- agrego mordazmente- Por favor mírate, no eres nada ni nadie, aburrida, santurrona, huraña y amargada, estas sola por que nadie te soporta, hasta la comadreja te abandono, tu vida apesta Sangre sucia -

KA-BOOOM!!!!

Sus ojos se humedecieron a la velocidad de la luz, un cosquilleo le recorrió todo el cuerpo, sus mejillas se colorearon de ira contenida. Dio dos pasos hacia Malfoy y con todas las fuerzas que consiguió reunir, le planto una cachetada tan fuerte que le dejo marcada la mano durante varios minutos.

-Al menos, yo si tengo vida propia!!- balbuceo.

Tomo sus cosas, se enjugo las lágrimas y con la frente en alto salió de la oficina dando un sonoro portazo. Sus tacos retumbaban en la cerámica del pasillo. Apretó varias veces el botón del ascensor, y como este demoraba, tomo las escaleras de servicio y subió cada una de ellas hasta llegar a la cabina telefónica. Camino enfurecida por la ciudad tratando de calmarse. Entro en le mismo callejón de siempre…y en un instante llego a su refugio personal.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Se acostó en la cama e instintivamente se froto el pómulo donde aun sentía la mano de la maldita de Granger. Recordaba una y otra vez sus palabras, esas eran las que mas le habian dolido.

_-Al menos, yo si tengo vida propia!!- _

Un molesto picoteo en su ventana lo distrajo un segundo, una majestuosa lechuza negra extendía su alas y en el pico llevaba un sobre plateado con el distintivo signo de la familia Malfoy.

La dejo entrar con un movimiento de varita. La lechuza entro posándose en el buró, Malfoy tomo la carta la abrió, comenzó a leer la fina e inconfundible caligrafía de Narcisa su Madre.

_Draco:_

_Hijo mío, buenas noticias. Tu padre y yo hemos visitado a varias familias de renombre en Europa. La próxima semana tu padre y yo viajaremos a Londres, a conocer a la hija menor de los Greengrass. Una joven hermosa y Sangre Pura de familia muy influyente. Estamos ansiosos por verte unido a una familia tan distinguida como la nuestra. Astnhe y Calixto Greengrass nos han invitado a su mansión para que ustedes se conozcan y nosotros los mayores hablemos de negocios._

_Todo esta de maravilla hijo, no te preocupes por nada. Con amor_

_N. Malfoy._

Arrugo la carta y la tiro al fuego. Su vida era un simple negocio. Respira hondo. Y cerró los ojos.

Hermione lo golpeaba de nuevo mientras lloraba.

_-Al menos, yo si tengo vida propia!!-  
_

Un peso muy grande se instalo en su estómago, la conciencia de saber que pronto su vida cambiaría por completo y el no decidiría su rumbo. Cuanta razón tenia Granger_._

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Bien aproveche mis vacaciones obligadas a causa de la influenza porcina (soy de México) para escribir. **

**Gracias a todos los que dejan su review y también a los que no lo hacen pero siguen la historia!!**

**Los invito a leer mi otro Fic, es nuevo apenas 2 chaps he subido. Es un Dramioe, buen en realidad un triangulo entre Dr/Hr/Ron!! Se llama "Alguien como tu".**

**Un saludito desde mi jungla mágica**

**Leoncitapotter^^**


	7. A conciencia

**Disclaimer: Este mágico mundo, así como los lugares y personajes que lo componen son obra del maravilloso ingenio de J.K Rowling, lo mío es solo una visión diferente como desahogo de mi inquieta imaginación.**

**Hola ya estoy de nuevo por aquí con el cap 7 de esta historia. Gracias a esas maravillosas que s e toman la molestia de clikear el boton de go y dejarme un review. Es la recompensa a mi trabajo en verdad 1000 grax.**

**No me maten por la demora tuve muchos problemas en la escuela. Espero que lo disfruten**

**Capítulo 7ª **

"**A conciencia"**

_Un peso muy grande se instalo en su estómago, la conciencia de saber que pronto su vida cambiaría por completo._

* * *

Un sonoro portazo se dejo escuchar, Hermione entro cegada de furia a su casa. La ira que sentía formaba un nudo en la boca de su estómago haciéndola sentir muy mal. Rabia eso era lo que sentía, un deseo asesino de destruir lentamente a Malfoy, de hacerlo sentir miserable, de acabar con su arrogante y odiosa existencia.

_-Respira profundo_- se dijo mentalmente.

Intento relajar cada músculo tenso de su cuerpo controlando la furia que fluía en sus venas.

_-__Idiota_-, pensó al recordar sus palabras hirientes.

Era increíble, en verdad increíble, todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ese infeliz malnacido con aires de grandeza la estaba desquiciando. Era insoportable, una tortura, un castigo divino.

_Circe, apiádate de mí y dime ¿ Que he hecho para merecer semejante martirio?_

Lo había intentado, el Olimpo entero era testigo de toda la fuerza de voluntad que invirtió en ignorarlo y seguir adelante.

Conto hasta dos millones, trato de no caer en su juego de agresión verbal, pero evitar sentir unas ganas de matarlo cada vez que usaba su ácido tono de voz al hablar, con esa manera tan suya de escupir veneno en cada palabra, era más de lo que podía soportar.

Cuan equivocada estaba al creer que no podría llegar a detestarlo más que en sus años de colegio, cuando el engreído la sacaba de sus casillas por pura diversión, burlarse y humillar a la sangre sucia mojigata Granger.

_Es el mismo niño mimado y prejuicioso de Hogwarts_. Recordó al rubio de cara afilada y cabello engominado, flacucho y pálido, que no perdía oportunidad de molestarla en los pasillos destilando arrogancia.

_Pues aquel mocoso eclenque y debilucho __, definitivamente quedo en el pasado_, contesto instantáneamente su conciencia. _Ahora es un hombre apuesto, atletico, varonil_…

_Espera__, espera…__ ¿Apuesto ese hurón albino?... Hermione deja de pensar idioteces. _Se recrimino la joven masajeándose la sien en pequeños círculos.

Su maldita conciencia le jugaba pésimas bromas. ¿Malfoy varonil? Sus ojos acerados la observaban con sorna completando el cuadro con su amago de sonrisa tan hipócrita…_ y sexy_. Su subconsciente actuaba por si mismo sin pedir su consentimiento, el muy ingrato.

_Vale, esta bien, pepe grillo lo admito... el rubio descerebrado no es feo _admitió la joven cansada de pelear consigo misma.

El encuentro en lo elevadores la abofeteo de golpe y la vista de aquel hombre la hizo chillar indignada

_Es Lindo…¿¿ feliz?? ...pero pierde su encanto en el instante que abre la boca y deja asomar su lengua bífida. _Aceptó a regañadientes para no declararse una enferma mental.

Aún no asimilaba que él fuera aquel joven que se topo en el Londres muggle. ¿_Por que me trato de diferente manera? ¿Acaso tiene un hermano perdido? ¿O quizá es bipolar?_

Su mano derecha aun palpitaba por el golpe que le había dado.

No entendía por que. ¿Por que si podía ser amable, era un hígado con ella?

No esperaba que la adulara y sedujera, no en esta vida ni en las próximas, pero al menos una tregua de paz. ¿Era mucho pedir?

_Al parecer sí_, le contesto el grillito cantor.

Pues Bien…_Guerra permanente es lo que quieres, guerra es lo que tendrás_.

Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujo en sus labios al recordar la bofetada que le había dado - _y la próxima vez no saldrás tan ileso_- agrego malévolamente.

Una lechuza parda con manchones grises entro atropelladamente por la chimenea, haciendo que Hermione diera un grito del susto. El ave se detuvo sobre la mesita de centro y observo a la chica con sus grandes ojos amarillos. Dejo caer un paquete y estiro sus patas para recibir su propina. La joven busco en su bolsa 5 knuts y los introdujo en la bolsita de cuero del animal.

Tomó el paquete y lo abrió, estaba dirigido a Ronald Weasley.

El recuerdo de su conversación le llego de repente. Y no pudo evitar recordar la falta que le hacía mirar esos ojos azules que le dedicaban miradas tiernas y comprensivas. Un suspiro escapo de su labios y el color carmín baños de pronto sus mejillas, pues extrañaba a Ron, extrañaba la cercanía de su cuerpo y la forma en k la hacía sentir.

Decidida a no amargare el día se dio una ducha y salió una hora mas tarde a casa de su mejor amigo el famoso Harry Potter. En sul bolso llevaba el paquete de Ron y una carta que le enviaría a Paris con Pig.

* * *

El viento hacía ondear su capa mientras caminaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Sus labios se curvaban en una mueca de disgusto permanente, doblo la esquina y se encamino hacia su refugio. Draco Malfoy, entró a la cafetería cercana a la oficina, avanzo hacia la desgastada barra, tomo asiento en un banco, se deshizo de su pesada capa y espero a ser atendido.

Un impulso guió sus ojos a mirar las dos butacas frente al fuego. Una corriente le cruzo el cuerpo en ese preciso momento y se reprimió mentalmente por aquel recuerdo.

Un hombre bonachón, de baja estatura y penetrante mirada lo saludo amablemente.

-Sr. Malfoy, como ha estado- hablo Loui desde el otro lado de la barra.

-Bien Loui- dijo intentando sonar seguro de lo que decía.

- ¿En que le puedo servir Señor?- pregunto, mientras, que un trapo fregaba la barra. El local estaba casi vacío, en un rincón estaban sentadas dos jóvenes bebiendo y charlando. A su izquierda una Señora leía una revista; y la mesa del fondo estaba ocupada por una pareja.

-Lo de siempre- contesto cortésmente Draco. Espero pacientemente a que le sirvieran su café. Tomo dos tragos, que le quemaron a su paso, pero que le reconfortaba.

-Es muy tarde para verlo por aquí señor- comentó el camarero.

_Y eso __a ti que te importa, _pensó instintivamente el joven.

-Salí a distraerme un poco- contesto secamente.

-¿Problemas en el trabajo?- pregunto, mirándolo con curiosidad.

_Si y n__o es de su incumbencia, metiche._

- En la casa, en el trabajo- bebió un poco mas de café – toda mi vida es un caos-

-Es demasiado joven, no debería preocuparse tanto-

_Que no debería, ¡Ja!, mi vida no es mía, no me pertenece, lo único que creo mío también es manipulado por mis padres, todo es una farsa, una maldita farsa, donde yo soy un simple espectador__... Ni siquiera elegir esposa puedo, todo es un maldito negocio._

-Lo intento, pero a veces, todo se me escapa de las manos, y detesto no tener el control de las cosas-. Paso una mano por su cabello, revolviéndolo con aquel movimiento, bufo con cansancio y miro al hombre que tenía enfrente.

- A veces no es posible controlarlo todo señor, hay que dejarse llevar- Loui lo miraba expectante, pero le hablaba con interés, como si comprendiera lo que había dentro de su cabeza.

Draco no contesto, se limito a asentir con la cabeza y beber de su humeante taza.

Pasaron unos minutos, la pareja que estaba al fondo se retiro y Loui limpio la mesa, recogió la propina y regreso a la barra. El joven rubio miraba fijamente la puerta de salida.

-Tiene familia Sr. Malfoy?- sus ojos brillaban con curiosidad.

-¿Disculpe?- El yacía en un mundo paralelo muy lejos de ahí, por lo que la pregunta de Loui lo tomo por sorpresa.

-Tiene esposa-

-No - _Quien se cree para hablarme así, y que demonios le importa _-¿por que?

-Simple curiosidad Señor- contesto algo apenado.

- Soy soltero- _pero no por mucho tiempo._

El recuerdo de aquella carta brillo en su mente.

* * *

Segundos más tarde de salir de su casa, Hermione apareció en la puerta de la pequeña casa de sus amigos, tocó la puerta y esperó pacientemente. Una voz familiar le contestó mientras abría. En el umbral estaba Molly Weasley con una sonrisa radiante, algunas canas surcaban su cabello rojizo, pero seguía siendo la madre dulce y protectora de siempre.

-Hermione, hija- le dijo con dulzura mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos y la abrazaba efusivamente.

-Hola Molly- saludó la chica- que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí-

-Vine a visitar a Ginevra-…-pero pasa cariño- agregó dejándola pasar al calor de la sala.

-Herms, que gusto- dijo Ginny acercándose para abrazarla - Me tienes muy abandonada-

-Lo siento, el trabajo me tiene ocupada-

_Ocupada es poco, me trae vuelta loca, el estrés me mata, por no mencionar el odioso problema con nombre y apellido__: Draco Malfoy_.

-Me imagino, soportar al huroncito debe ser una pesadilla, en verdad te compadezco- dijo en tono melancólico su amiga.

_¿Una pesadilla?... es peor que eso, una pesadilla es__ soñar con Voldemort; o con los dementores, pero trabajar con Malfoy…es el ¡infierno puro!._

-No tienes ni idea-

-¿Cariño, estas trabajando con Malfoy?- inquirió Molly

_Si trabajar implica hacernos daño e insultarnos mutuamente. Si._

_-_Por desgracia- asintió la chica con fastidio

-Pero el es un ex-mortífago, ¿Cómo es posible que este laborando en el ministerio?, es un peligro latente- aclaro Molly con preocupación.

_Lo __mismo digo, pero que va, al Sr. Barred solo le importa quedar bien con los Malfoy, un favor entre viejos amigos._

-Tiene sus influencias- comento la pelirroja con odio.

-¿Y tu estas bien?, ¿te ha hecho algo?- agrego Molly algo preocupada.

-Cada vez que lo veo trato de suicidarme, pero aparte de eso de maravilla Molly, no te preocupes, es un tonto engreído, ladra pero no muerde, además se cuidarme- sonrió maliciosamente.

-Eso no lo dudo cariño- le contestó maternalmente la Sra. Weasley.

-Un hechizo zancadilla o un moco murciélagos enseñaran a Malfoy, tu solo dime y yo lo pongo en su lugar-agregó su amiga mientras imitaba un movimiento con su varita.

_Estaba pensando en algo más doloroso como romperle todos los huesos, o acné permanente__, eso arruinaría su rostro perfecto._

Un silbido en la cocina las interrumpió, la tetera pitaba sonoramente, Ginny corrió pero fue demasiado tarde, el sonido había despertado al bebé.

James chilló tan fuerte que tuvieron que taparse las orejas. Hermione corrió a la habitación y lo encontró haciendo una rabieta, gruesas lágrimas escurrían por sus ojitos. Se acercó a la cuna, y lo llamo.

-¿Que pasa mi adorado ahijado?-

El silencio fue instantáneo, basto escuchar la dulce voz de Hermione para callarse en un segundo, sonrió débilmente, mientras alzaba sus brazos en dirección a su madrina.

-Eres un chantajista sabias?- le dijo la chica mientras lo tomaba en brazos y lo acunaba.

Regreso a la cocina con James jugando con sus rizos, al ver a su mamá, sonrió ampliamente.

-majhfma- balbuceo, mirando fijamente la mamila que Ginny sostenía en las manos

-No cabe duda de que es un Weasley- dijo Molly muy orgullosa -Es un tragón como sus tíos-

-Como Ron, querras decir Mamá- agrego Ginny sonriendo.

-Si, parece que apenas ayer, era todos unos niños traviesos, valla que me sacaron canas- sonrió con nostalgia.

-Recuerdo cuando te ayudaba en la cocina, mientras los chicos desgnomizaban el jardín- sonrio Ginny.

-O cuando tu- le dijo a Hermione- y harry venían de visita, y se pasaban las tardes jugando Quidditch o ajedrez mágico-

-Si nos la pasamos muy bien en la madriguera Molly-

-Todos juntos, Papá, Tú, Ron, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Harry, Herms, George, Fred- un nudo se forma en su garganta- y yo.

-Mi pequeño Freddie- sollozó Molly

-Lo siento mamá no quise…- se apuro a decir Ginny

-No cariño, no te preocupes- se sonó la nariz- estoy bien, es que lo extraño tanto-

-Todos Molly, todos lo extrañamos mucho-

-Es que aun no puedo creer que no este con nosotros, ¿Por qué tuvo que ser así?-

_A esa pregunto tampoco teng__o la respuesta, lo único que se, es que este terrible vacío, fue causado por la maldita guerra. ¿Por qué todo tuvo que ser tan cruel?, no es justo que gente buena como Fred, Lupin, Tonks o Moody tuvieran que tener un final tan triste._

-El se fue tratando de cambiar el mundo en que vivíamos, debes estar orgullosa por que él nunca dejo de luchar- le dijo a Molly.

-Vamos mama no es hora de ponerse tristes, estas aquí para ver a James.

-Cariño sabes que te adoro, y soy muy feliz de ver que eres una buena mamá- comento maternalmente- Hemione espero algún día cuidar a sus hijos y verlos correr en casa- agrego con una mirada cómplice.

La chica tosió por que el comentario que emitió Molly no se lo esperaba, el color subió a su cara, evidenciando la vergüenza que sentía al escuchar aquellas palabras.

_Molly querida, creo que no se si deseo tener hijos pronto, y como andan las cosas entre Ron y yo…_

Un ruido proveniente de la sala interrumpió su plática, segundos mas tarde, Harry Potter salía de la chimenea, con unos pergaminos en la mano.

-Buenas noches amor, ya llegue- grito desde la sala.

-Estamos en la cocina cielo- contesto Ginny.

El joven héroe sonrío, su rostro se ilumino con la enorme sonrisa que pudo al ver a Molly, Ginny, Hermione y su pequeño hijo juntos.

-Molly, que gusto verte- dijo Harry abrazando a su suegra

-Hermiione, y ese milagro?- pregunto enarcando una ceja y sonriendo dulcemente.

-Hola Harry- dijo mientras se daban un abrazo- quise venir a visitar a mi niño precioso- miro a James, que en ese momento jugaba en su corral.

-Hola campeón, te portaste bien?- con un movimiento de varita hizo levitar sus peluches mientras James trataba de tomarlos en el aire, riendo muy divertido.

Cenaron en casa de los Potter, Hermione envío los papeles y la carta de Ron con Pig, después de una abundante y deliciosa cena. Después de jugar un rato con el bebé, y de discutir asuntos del trabajo con Harry, se despidió de Molly y de Ginny y regreso a la frialdad de su solitario hogar.

* * *

**Espero sus reviews por favor… dejen su opinión ..me animan a seguir escribiendo.**

**besos**

**Leo^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Este mágico mundo, así como los lugares y personajes que lo componen son obra del maravilloso ingenio de J.K Rowling, lo mío es solo una visión diferente como desahogo de mi inquieta imaginación.**

**Hola ya estoy de nuevo por aquí con el cap 8 de esta historia. **

**No me maten por la demora tuve muchos problemas en la escuela. Espero que lo disfruten**

**Capítulo 8**

" **Noticias "**

_Cenaron en casa de los Potter, Hermione envío los papeles y la carta de Ron con Pig. Después de jugar un rato con el bebé, y de discutir asuntos del trabajo con Harry, se despidió de Molly y de Ginny y regreso al calor de su solitario hogar._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Llevaba más de diez minutos revoloteando por la ventana, Pig, la pequeña lechuza golpeaba insistentemente la ventana utilizando el pico. La fatiga comenzaba a ganarle a la lechuza mensajera, que llevaba un paquete de casi el doble de su tamaño. Ronald Weasley, corrió hacia la ventana cuando se percató que su mascota había regresado.

Tomo a Pigwidgeon, desato el fardo que cargaba, y la acomodo en su pequeña jaula, donde le esperaban agua y comida como premio a su buen trabajo.

Los ojos azules del chico brillaron de excitación cuando se sentó en el borde de la cama y lleno de nervios desgarro el papel marrón. Cayeron al piso dos sobres, uno más grande que el otro, el cual dejo tirado mientras tomaba el más pequeño, de color ciruela, adornado con la familiar letra de Hermione. Su sonrisa hizo acto de presencia mientras abría la carta y leía su contenido.

_Querido Ron_

_Hola, ¿Cómo estás? Espero que todo este bien y que estés disfrutando tu estancia en París. ¿Es tan hermoso como lo recuerdo?_

_Sabes, fue increíble escuchar tu voz el otro día, creo que ya la extrañaba. No sabes el gusto que me da saber que aprendiste a usar el Celular. Espero que ahora me llames mas seguido._

_Harry esta bien, James es una dulzura y un glotón de primera como tú. Ginny esta feliz con el bebé, al igual que toda la familia. Mi trabajo en la oficina va bien, con algunos problemas que me están volviendo loca, pero que tratare de solucionar pronto. _

_Espero recibir noticias tuyas y deseo que todo lo que hagas sea un éxito, por cierto la bola de pelos siente tu ausencia. Besos. _

_Hermy _

_P.D. Te anexo los papeles que me pediste, llegaron hoy por la tarde. Te quiero._

Ron sonrió con sinceridad, aquellas palabras le reconfortaban tanto que se atrevería a besar a la bola de pelos en ese preciso instante de lo feliz que estaba, y debía admitir que también la extrañaba.

El día comenzó con el pie derecho, el sol brillante encendía cada hoja en la ciudad luz. Feliz, salió muy temprano y camino por los barrios muggles. Se detuvo en un café a comer. En su bolsillo izquierdo llevaba aquel trozo de papel, aquel que le infundía valor a sus días.

La esperanza de un feliz mañana.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

La habitación era grande y fría, la pared más alejada tenia una enorme ventana por donde se admiraba el hermoso paisaje. Afuera el sol brillaba en su máximo esplendor sobre los jardines repletos de flores silvestres. Los árboles invitaban a estar al aire libre, meciéndose en sus copas, danzando una sinuosa melodía al compás del viento.

En el centro de la recamara descansaba una inmensa cama blanca con mullidas almohadas, sobre la que colgaban las nubes vaporosas del dosel. La luz se colaba por la ventana, bañando el lugar de un brillo irreal.

El tocador era de la más fina madera. Ahí, una hermosa mujer se miraba al espejo, sus ojos, dos esmeraldas brillaban alegres y sus labios tersos se curvaban en una cálida sonrisa. Lentamente se cepillaba su cabellera rubia, como cada mañana.

Dos golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención.

_Toc, toc_

-Adelante- hablo la joven con su voz vibrante.

Una criatura menuda de ojos saltones, vestida con harapos entro a la habitación.

-Buenos días señorita- dijo la elfina domestica haciendo una gran reverencia- Los amos la esperan en la mesa-

-Bajo enseguida- respondió la joven, mientras continuaba con su cabello, absorta con la imagen que le devolvía el espejo.

Al terminar, se enfundo en un vestido floreado y con una última mirada se despidió de su reflejo.

Los muros de la casa en Simonds Yat Valley eran altos, de piedra grisácea, que se alzaba a una gran altura. En el comedor, un enorme candil adornaba el techo, suspendido sobre la mesa de cedro. En la cabecera su padre, un señor de cabello blanco y ojos verdes leía el profeta, y a su derecha, su madre, una mujer de porte aristocrático, hojeaba una revista. La dama sonrío al verla entrar y le indico que se acercara.

-Buenos días, Astoria querida- dijo su madre.

-Buenos días Madre, Padre-

Beso a su padres y tomo asiento en la mesa. Desayunaron en silencio, cada quien perdido en su propio mundo. Mientras el tiempo transcurría lentamente.

Emsy la elfina, irrumpió en el comedor trayendo consigo el correo. Le entrego al Señor todos los sobres y se retiro con la cabeza encogida. El señor Greengrass tomo tres pergaminos y el último, un sobre plateado con el sello lacrado de una serpiente, se lo entrego a su esposa.

Semejante caligrafía elegante y apretada solo podía ser de una persona. Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la Señora Greegrass al contemplar entre sus manos la carta que estaba esperando.

Todos la miraron expectante, pero sobre todo, la joven rubia que ahora el jugueteo de su comida había quedado delegada, pues sus ojos no podían ver otra cosa qe a su madre y la carta. La abrió y leyó en voz alta.

_Querida Astnhe:_

_Me complace informarte que ya esta todo planeado para nuestro viaje de regreso a Inglaterra. Nuestro hijo Draco, esta encantado de poder conocer a la menor de tus hijas, la encantadora Astoria. Gracias por la invitación, estaremos ahí puntualmente._

_Atte_

_N. Malfoy_

Astoria , sonrió emocionada, enseñando su encantadora sonrisa, al fin conocería formalmente quien sería su futuro marido. El perfecto Draco Malfoy.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Luna Lovegood es una chica encantadora, soñadora y excéntrica. Creció con su padre en las afueras de Ottery St. Catchpole en Devon, con historias fantásticas que narraban criaturas no descubiertas y seres con habilidades increíbles, aun en el mundo de la magia.

Amaba estar descalza recogiendo nargles en su prado y recolectando frutos de los árboles, bañarse en el rio cercano a su huerta, o escribir miles de líneas que explicaran la importancia de los Snorckack de asta arrugada.

Aquella tarde el sol declinaba en el horizonte pintando el cielo de una gama infinita de rojos y naranjas. El arroyo corría ladera abajo, serpenteando entre los declives de la montaña. El agua era cristalina y transparente, se podían ver con claridad los guijarros en el fondo y las diminutas criaturas que vivían en esa corriente de agua que vadeaba el jardín de su casa.

Luna se enrollo los vaqueros hasta la rodilla y con sumo cuidado introdujo sus pies al agua. Chapoteo un rato mientras se acostumbraba a las punzadas de frío que sentía, no paso mucho tiempo y comenzó su actividad favorita, pescar Plimpys.

Permaneció en el río hasta que el sol se oculto y la luna apareció tímidamente en el cielo.

Horas mas tarde regreso al calor de su hogar.

-Las ciruelas dirigibles están creciendo muy bien papá- comento la chica mientras subía las escaleras a la cocina.

Xenophilus Lovegood estaba sentando en el sofá leyendo un pergamino con grabados extraños.

-Según Alexia Le Mont y su manuscrito "Bestias míticas del nuevo mundo" existe la leyenda del avistamiento de Amazotis en las riberas del rio Amazonas, lo muggles nativos lo describen como criaturas enormes y peludas- comento con aire soñador.

-Papá no comencemos de nuevo, no trates de convencerme- contesto la chica.

Luna era extravagante pero no tonta, sabía que era diferente y por eso muchos la creían chiflada. Siempre se sintió sola a pesar de tener amigos como Ron, Harry, Hermione, Neville y Ginny , quienes la aceptaban como era, pero, no compartían la pasión que ella tenia a la madre naturaleza, sobre todo aquella que era desconocida.

Aquella tarde en la que ella y Rolf Scamander montaron hipogrifo fue el principio de una entrañable amistad. Salían de paseo en thestrals, y charlaban horas sobre las anécdotas del joven durante sus cursos en la Escuela de Magia Peruana, el Instituto de Hechicería en Budapest y la Academia Nacional de Brujos en Australia.

Sus viajes y aventuras atraparon por completo a la rubia quien mostro una pasión por ser participe de alguna experiencia parecida. En una ocasión, mientras recolectaban frutos silvestres, Rolf le conto de una expedición que haría a finales del mes por la selva amazónica en busca de boas opalinas capaces de camuflarse con su entorno.

Fue desde ese día, que su padre le hablaba sobre la selva amazónica, tratando de convencerla de ir.

Y no es que Luna no deseara con ahínco conocer nuevos lugares y experimentar aventuras, pero ahora que su viejo padre estaba enfermo, no podía abandonarlo, ni tampoco al Quisquilloso, que era una de las publicaciones mas solicitadas en los hogares mágicos de Inglaterra.

Ahora era una mujer con responsabilidades, las cuales no podía dejar de lado tan fácilmente.

-Pero mi pequeña, no debes de desperdiciar una oportunidad como esta-

-Papá, no insistas. Debo trabajar en la revista, y no puedo dejarte solo,¿ que tal si los bortles te atacan mientras duermes y se instalan en tu cerebro?-

-Prometo tener un geranio atrapa bortles cerca de mi cama, cariño-

Luna rodo los ojos y sonrío, si alguien era mas terco que ella, ese era su mentor Xenophilus Lovegood.

- Por el Quisquilloso no te apures, tengo varios artículos sobre duendes y Xolicues, además podrás escribir sobre tu expedición. ¿Te imaginas todo lo que conocerás?, tendríamos muchos artículos para la sección de Invernaderos y Criaturas-

-¿Lo pensare de acuerdo? – concediendo una tregua.

- De acuerdo- contesto el viejo Xenophilus, visiblemente emocionado.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hermione Granger no era una de las típicas personas que amaban no hacer nada durante los días inhábiles, por que creía que siempre podía aprovechar su tiempo libre en leer un buen libro o redactar algún informe.

Era una adicta al trabajo, pero una adicta feliz, ya que en realidad disfrutaba trabajar, era lo que mas le gustaba hacer, por que trabajando encontraba su momento de paz, el punto zen de su día. Pero desgraciadamente en los últimos días su tranquilidad laboral se estaba volviendo su peor y más terrible infierno.

Ahora por irreal que pudiera parecerles, la chica añoraba los días que podía pasar en su casa. Quien le hubiera dicho que ella disfrutaría de una fin de semana sin ir a la oficina. Era tan maravilloso la sensación de paz, que creía tal vez estar enferma, pues hacia muchos años que no disfrutaba tanto estar sola sin nada en que( o quien) pensar.

Aquel domingo amaneció gris y nublado, el viento era gélido y soplaba en constantes ráfagas. Hermione se sentía tranquila, relajada y feliz. El clima invitaba dormir hasta hartarse.

Eran las once treinta de la mañana y aun llevaba puesta su pijama de leones y las pantuflas afelpadas a juego. Caminaba por su casa con su viejo Chrookshanks enredándose en sus pies, con una taza de chocolate en las manos, dispuesta a disfrutar de la mañana viendo la Televisión.

Tomo el control, se tiro en el sofá y prendió la "caja mágica"-como le decía Ron-, comenzó a cambiar los canales a una velocidad increíble, se detuvo al fin en los dibujos animados, y se quedo ahí como una niña pequeña viendo la pantalla.

El tiempo transcurrió sin prisa, el reloj caminaba con su _Tic,tac…tic, tac. _El timbre sonó de pronto, por lo que Hermione se extraño. ¿_Quien podrá ser?...es domingo._

Se estiro y se sentó con toda la parsimonia de la que era capaz, el timbre sonó esta vez con más insistencia y eso la enojo, _ya voy, ya voy_ dijo calzándose sus pantuflas , se levanto y acudió a la entrada, dando un gran bostezo abrió la puerta principal.

Ante ella se encontraba "_su verdugo personal "_, Draco Malfoy enfundado en un elegante traje negro, quién la miraba fijamente con su arrogancia natural.

Hermione se horrorizo al verlo ahí_, ¿Que demonios hace este infeliz aquí?_. El hombre llevaba bajo un brazo un maletín plateado y una bolsa de papel en el otro. La miro detenidamente curvando sus labios en una sonrisa burlona al fijar su vista en la vestimenta de Hermione.

-Lindo atuendo Granger- dijo Draco apuntando con su dedo el león afelpado de su pijama.

Instintivamente Hermione cruzo sus brazos. Y un ligero rubor llegó a sus pómulos.

-¿Que quieres?- pregunto muy enfadada. _Morir sádicamente eso es seguro._

El aire soplo de repente, y desordeno momentáneamente su perfecta cabellera. Sus ojos se encontraron por vez primera, los de él acerados y fríos brillaban llenos de malicia, divertidos por un chiste personal que la chica desconocía. Los de ella chocolate fundido, centellando de ira y frustración.

-Que descortés Granger, ni siquiera me invitas a pasar a tu acogedor hogar, acaso pretendes que muera congelado- ironizó.

_Nada me haría mas feliz_.

Lo miro con fastidio conteniendo las ganas de sacarle la lengua y de cerrarle la puerta en plena nariz- entra- agrego dándole paso, una vez que entro cerro la puerta y se dirigió a la sala donde espero de pie a que el rubio dejara de destrozar con la mirada su morada.

Malfoy se adentró en la casa, depositó la bolsa de papel en el suelo y el maletín en la mesita de centro. Observo con petulancia la pequeña habitación conteniendo las ganas de vomitar. Y curvando sus labios en un gesto de repugnancia.

Hermione no aguantaba el tedioso silencio, casi podía escuchar el silbido de los grillos… _Que estupidez ni siquiera hay grillos además son las 12 del día.¿ Que pecado he cometido Merlín para que me castigues de esta forma?_

- Y bien, ¿Que haces aquí?- pregunto, cruzando los brazos, enojada por el escrutinio y la desaprobación que enmarcaban los ojos de su visitante.

- Vengo por ti, pero veo que aun no estas lista- agrego Draco mirándola con arrogancia- a menos claro que esa sea tu idea de vestir de "etiqueta"- agrego soltando una risa maliciosa.

- Perdón, que estupideces dices Malfoy-¿ _lista para que?, salir con quien… eh perdon ¿me perdí de algo?_

- De lo ridícula que luces con ese atuendo tan infantil, ¿Qué? acaso así piensas ir -

_Asistir. . . ¿A dónde?__, contigo … ni a la esquina_

- Habla claro no estoy de humor para soportar tus bromas de niñato insufrible. Ir contigo a algún lugar y manchar mi reputación, olvidalo-

-Que reputación, la de Santurrona dejada. Yo si tengo una imagen que se vería afectada por juntarme con alguien como tu. Pero si estoy aquí no es por gusto, antes muerto-

Chasqueó la lengua y la miro destilando arrogancia.

-Como persona honorable que soy debo cumplir con las tareas que me designan, aunque estas sean de mi total desagrado.

- De que demonios estas hablando- _Habla ya de una vez maldito huron albino…¿que sabes, que yo ignoro?_

-Vamos Granger, el papel de loca déjaselo a Lovegood, te estoy hablando de la reunión que tenemos en menos de dos horas en España-

-¡QUE!- casi caigo de espaldas, por suerte mi cuerpo estaba apoyado en una pared.

_Reunion…__¿Tu y yo?. Dos horas. España…haha, donde esta la camara, que buena broma._

El joven bufo impaciente y sonrió ante el gesto de desconcierto en el que estaba sumergida Hermione.

-¿ Acaso no recibiste mi lechuza anoche?- cuestionó tratando de parecer los mas sorprendido.

Hermione giro lentamente su cabeza y miro en dirección opuesta a la habitación, en un rincón del pasillo en un bote de metal, descansaban los restos de la carta que le había enviado el hurón, la cual no se había tomad la molestia de abrir. Un nudo gigante se coló en su estomago y de pronto en su maravilloso día gris se desato la tormenta.

- Vaya, así que ni siquiera la leíste-comento el rubio, luciendo su blancos dientes al dedicarle una amplia sonrisa.

-No- admitió la joven sintiendo como el calor subía a su rostro otra vez.

Draco Malfoy abrió el maletín y saco un pergamino, lo desenvolvió y leyó su contenido.

_Estimado Señor Malfoy y Srita. Granger:_

_Me complace informarles que el próximo domingo tenemos una reunión "informal" con el departamento de regulación mágica internacional, y el director del departamento de Leyes y Sanciones del ministerio Español. _

_Como encargados del departamento y los responsables de las propuestas de ley, es imprescindible su asistencia, por lo que les informo que el domingo a las 13:38 hrs. se activara un traslador que los enviara al Hotel Madrid Palace. Deberán traer consigo un reporte de los avances en su proyecto y del estado de los edictos del departamento. Me encontrare con ustedes a las 13:45 en el hotel. Espero que entiendan la importancia de esta reunión y no dudo que estarán a la altura de las circunstancias. _

_Mis más cordiales saludos_

_Alfred Barred_

El tiempo de repente se detuvo, y todo fue sucediendo lentamente, miro sus ojos fríos como un glaciar, y esa sonrisa arrogante que tanto aborrecía.

El shock inicial de encontrarse al rey del averno en la puerta de su casa, no era nada comparado con el ataque que estaba a punto de tener. Instintivamente observo el reloj de pared y contuvo al respiración… 12:30.

_Doce treinta, _tenía una hora y ocho minutos para abordar un traslador con Malfoy que la llevaría a España a una junta con altos funcionarios internacionales donde debía exponer su proyecto y algunas ideas que tenia en mente.

El aire comenzó a hacerle falta y la ansiedad la consumió.

Su boca se desencajó y la expresión de pánico que invadió su rostro era digna del mas atemorizante film de horror. Volvió lentamente la mirada hacia el hombre que tenia enfrente y lo miro con estupefacción, esperando que le dijera que era una muy mala broma, pero nada sucedió.

Una sonrisa ladeada fue lo que obtuvo de respuesta.

-Y bien, que estas esperando tenemos poco tiempo y no veo que estés moviendo tu impuro trasero-

-Pero es imposible- replico la mujer estaba en etapa de negación- no tenemos un reporte… es mas ni siquiera tengo los archivos del proyecto aquí-

-Granger, Granger… sabias que tienes el privilegio de poder trabajar conmigo- agrego Draco curvando sus labios- Por que yo, que si soy una persona responsable, me tome la molestia de redactar una presentación desde hace varios días-

_Hace varios días? Hiciste el reporte desde hace varios días_, la mujer sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas y su enojo se estaba convirtiendo en ira, acumulándose como un volcán a punto de hace erupción

-Lo sabias verdad_- maldito idiota_- ¿desde hace cuanto lo sabias y no me dijiste nada?- lo recrimino Hermione apuntándolo con el dedo y con la cara llena de rabia.

-Bájale a tu tonito Granger, que gracias a Merlín tu y yo no somos iguales- hablo mirándola con arrogancia – y no me grites, agradécele a Morgana la benevolencia y generosidad de compartir mi trabajo con alguien como tu-

_Tic..tac, Tic..tac_

-Si ya tenías todo planeado ¿a que viniste?..porque avisarme, acaso no sería más fácil que yo quedara mal ante los delegados. ¿Que pretendes?- interrogo, tratando de comprender que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

-En realidad ese era el plan inicia, l pero luego recordé que por desgracia no conozco el tema también como tu, y ambos nos beneficia que esta reunión salga perfecta. Ah si y además, es indispensable tu insignificante firma en el reporte.

Le extendió el sobre para que firmara.

-Crees que soy estúpida- inquirio la castaña tomando el sobre de sus manos y sacando su contenido

-Sin comentarios Granger-

-No voy a firmar hasta haber leído el reporte- dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

-Como quieras- dijo el rubio

El reloj no disminuía su marcha, después de varios minutos su voz aterciopelada rompió la tranquilidad

-Ah si, no olvides a las 13:38 se activa el traslador, por cierto te quedan 38 minutos, y te advierto que no te llevo si vas vestida así-

Hermione lo miro con odio puro, se levanto del sofá y se paro frente a el.

-Voy a cambiarme, no toques, no respires, no te muevas, ¿entendido? - dijo amenazadoramente

-Estoy mas que asqueado de estar en esta pocilga… solo date prisa – hablo fingiendo asco.

Entro a la recámara y corrió hacia su closet abriéndolo de par en par.

_T__ranquila, calma, respira._

Saco toda su ropa sobre la cama y la fue inspeccionando rápidamente.

Un huracán hubiera entrado con más delicadeza y hubiera hecho menos desorden en su recamara.

Trajes, blusas, vestidos, zapatos, todo volaba por doquier, mientras ponía la ducha y recogía del suelo ropa que descartaba una y otra vez.

Nada, no tenia absolutamente nada decente que ponerse. La voz siseante de Draco sonó desde el umbral de la puerta

-El tifón Granger arrasa de nuevo. Vamos Granger ese no esta tan mal, te pareces a Umbridge con él- río con mas ganas al ver el saco Rosa que descansaba a uno metros de el.

- Hazle un favor al mundo y desaparece- Hermione le aventó una almohada que estuvo muy cerca de golpearle en la cara.

-Uy que mal genio, eso explica porque estas sola- la segunda almohada rozo su cara de nuevo - Ahhhh si lo olvidaba te quedan 28 minutos- agrego despareciendo de su vista.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación y se metió en el baño. Nno tardo ni cinco minutos, salió con una bata de baño y secó su cabello con una toalla, cuando se disponía a poberse el traje gris que Ginny le había obsequiado, algo llamo su atención. La bolsa de papel marrón que el oxigenado tenia en las manos al llegar a su casa, ahora descansaba en el centro de su cama la cual estaba llena de ropa.

Con recelo se acercó y tomo la bolsa. La abrió y vació su contenido, aguantando la respiración. Si en ese instante hubiera una mosca por ahí, case seguro se la tragaba de la estupefacción. En sus manos tenía un hermoso vestido de color esmeralda era strapless, de corte imperio hasta las rodillas y un cinto negro rematado en un lazo. La tela era suave y satinada con un ligero vuelo. Era hermoso, a pesar de ser verde. Al fondo del bolso de papel había una nota escrita con una elegante caligrafía.

_Supuse que serias un desastre y no me arriesgare a ll__evarte si no estas presentable, el vestido es de medio uso y créeme luego te lo cobrare. Por lo pronto date prisa te quedan menos de veinte minutos En la oficina a las 13:38 hrs. No pienso esperarte ni un segundo._

Tomo el vestido y se cambió tan rápido que Sabrina, la bruja adolescente la hubiera envidiado. Se calzo unos tacos negros maravilloso regalo de Bill y Fleur, y unos pendiente de Onix. Se sostuvo el cabello en una coleta desaliñada dejando algunos rizos por fuera y se maquillo levemente. Al final tomo su gabardina negra, se dirigió a la chimenea, y después de un mareado viaje aterrizo en el ministerio.

Se sacudió el hollín del vestido y corrió hacia el ascensor, todo estaba tranquilo, sus tacos resonaban por todo el lugar. Miro su reloj 13:32, aun estaba a tiempo, espero a que la voz anunciara su destino y salió en dirección a su oficina.

Recostado en el escritorio un rubio esperaba impaciente tamborileando sus dedos en la madera. Miro su caro reloj de pulsera 13:37 , se levanto y camino alrededor de la oficina, contando mentalmente los segundos.

La puerta se abrió de par en par y Hermione entro por ella un poco agitada. Se doblo para recuperarse de la carrera y alzo su cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada penetrante de Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy dio dos zancadas y la tomo de la mano sin previo aviso, una ligera corriente los recorrió a ambos.

-Justa a tiempo- afirmo el hombre mientras con la mano libre tomaba una taza del estante.

Todo comenzó a dar vueltas en ese preciso instante, el vértigo y el mareo fueron casi instantáneos. Por instinto Hermione se aferró al pecho de su acompañante, pues la fuerza de atracción a la que estaban sometidos era demasiado grande para luchar contra ella.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**¿Qué pasara con la reunión en España?**

**¿Qué se trae entre manos nuestro amado rubio?**

**¿Qué pasara cuando el y Astoria se conozcan?**

**... y que hay de Ron? Y nuestra excéntrica Luna?**

**Mil Gracias por sus reviews. Les invito a leer "La estación de los recuerdos" La cual actualizare este Weekend.**

**Nos veremos pronto…lo prometo!**

**Besos**

**Leo^^**


End file.
